Una nueva vida
by shionlover
Summary: La volvió a ver después de creer que estaba muerta, pero de alguna forma ella no era la misma de siempre
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí un fic que me propuse a hacer un 14 de febrero a las 12:00 pm. Me estoy muriendo de sueño y se le va a acabar la pila a mi laptop así que ni me dio tiempo de checar como quedó, mañana lo leere y veré si lo vuelvo a subir o no**

_¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos mi amiga? Yo diría que mucho, ya me imagino que vas a decir cuando me veas "Vaya, ¡pero cuanto tiempo! Se nota que estás tan atareado con tu trabajo como patriarca que ya olvidaste a tu amiga" Y sí, es cierto que no me preocupe por tí y nunca leí tus cartas hasta hace unos días, la última carta fue de hace casi medio año y se me hace raro que no me seguiste escribiendo...posiblemente te rendiste al ver que no contesté ninguna. Pero por eso voy a Jamir, para volverte a ver y para que veas que no me he olvidado de ti._

_Espero que no estes enfadada conmigo por no contestar tus cartas que me escribiste por 5 años seguidos. Cada mes sin falta me llegaba una carta tuya pero lo único que yo hacía era amontonarlas en un cajón de mi escritorio y dejarlas en el olvido, pero ya no más, hoy nos encontraremos cara a cara después de tanto tiempo._

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podían hacer y platicar después de tanto tiempo, estaba emocionado al imaginarse estar junto con ella, hace mucho que no sentía emoción posiblemente la última vez fue antes de la guerra santa y la única persona en la vida que podía despertar esas emociones en él era Yuzuriha.

De tanto pensar no se percató que ya había llegado a Jamir. Se frenó por un momento, tomó un suspiro y siguió adelante

Al fin estaba en frente de la torre que fue su hogar por tantos años...pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era verla a ella.

-Yuzuriha!-Gritó su nombre al entrar a la torre esperando verla a ella, pero no fue así, no había nadie y todo estaba destrozado, había vidrios rotos por todos lados y a lo lejos entre varios pedazos de madera amontonados había una estola roja-**Es la estola de Yuzuriha**- fue a recogerla entre la madera, la tomó fuertemente con las dos manos después de verla bien ya que tenía manchas de sangre por todos lados

-**¿Que demonios pasó aquí?-**Pensó Shion, ya tenía un mal presentimiento salió de la torre con la estola de ella y la fue a buscar por todo Jamir.

Que tal si algo malo le había pasado...No podía ni siquiera pensar en eso-**Vamos, solo son ideas mías**-Pensaba cada vez más nervioso y cada vez apretaba más la estola en tre sus manos

Despues de unas cuantas horas Shion se encontró a un viejo hombre que vendía pan

-Buen día joven ¿no le gustaría un pan recien horneado para una buena merienda?

-No, muchas gracias señor-El señor se le quedó viendo fijamente a Shion

-Digame joven,¿Que hace usted con esa estola?

-Era de una amiga mia, la he estado buscando todo el día

-Hay pobrecito niño, esa jovencita murió hace 6 meses aproximadamente

-¿Que?-Dijo Shion con un nudo en la garganta

-Si, ella fue asesinada por unos hombres, ellos decían que iba a tener un destino maldito así que para que no sufriera la mataron en la torre donde ella vivía-Shion quería llorar en ese momento como nunca pero tuvo que aguantarse, sintió que algo se le destrozó por dentro

-¿Y sabe en donde la enterraron?

-Al parecer la enterraron a lado de su hermano

-Esta bien, muchas gracias

-Que le vaya bien joven-Dijo el hombre y se fue por su camino.

Fue donde se encontraba la tumba de Tokusa y en efecto había otra a lado de su hermano, Shion se inclinó en frente de la tumba de Yuzuriha que tenía una cruz con su nombre y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas

-Lamento no haber venido antes, si hubiera llegado antes... tu seguirías con nosotros, lo siento tanto- No se contuvo abrazó la cruz y comenzó a llorar. Estuvo Así por un buen rato, ya era hora de regresar al santuario, colocó la estola de Yuzuriha encima de su tumba y partió de regreso.

En el camino comenzó a preguntarse tantas cosas ¿Quienes fueron sus asesinos? ¿Por qué debían de matarla a ella? ¿Cómo es que ese hombre sabía tanto de lo sucedido? ¿Y, a que se referían con un destino maldito?

**Gracias por leer.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS y buenas noches**


	2. Phaenomenon

**HOLA! OMFG cuanto tiempo tarde! gomenasai -.- el primer capitulo lo publiqué el día de San Valentín y ahora publico el segundo capitulo en día de muertos o.o osea...9 MESES! oh my god enserio lo siento...pero por lo menos no lo dejé incompleto y aquí el siguiente capi**

**DISFRUTENLO...ah claro, Saint Seiya no me pertenece desgraciadamente...ahora si. DISFRUTENLO!**

Yuzuriha no vio nada su momento final en la Tierra, ni su hogar, ni Jamir, o cualquier otra persona.

En las historias sobre la vida después de la muerte, muchas veces el alma flota por encima del momento del adiós y poco después llegan al inframundo para poder entrar en el eterno sufrimiento. Pero Yuzuriha estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

_¿Dónde...?_

El cielo era una neblinosa sombra de color naranja claro, luego turquesa intenso, luego verde estaba recostada en un frondoso pasto con sus brazos extendidos.

_¿Dónde...?_

Varios hombres entraron a la torre. Eso ella lo recordaba. En especial un hombre el cual mencionaron su nombre-¿Edmond? ¿Emon?-Llevaba una máscara. Recordaba que él se había lanzado hacia ella. Recordaba que ella le había dado una patada para quitarselo de encima, después llegaron los otros hombres para agarrarla y que no se soltara.

_¿Luego qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

Yuzuriha sólo podía imaginarlo, como si hubiera pasado años atrás... pero era extraño ya que no sentía ninguna de las emociones que se experimentan en tales ocaciones. Solo sentía calma, como si fuera la única emoción existente.

_¿Dónde...?_

El cielo que la rodeaba volvió a cambiar, primero un morado claro, luego un verde oscuro, luego un tono rojo que momentaneamente Yuzuriha lo asoció con, qué sorpresa, su estola roja.

_¿Se había salvado?_

_¿Estaba muerta?_

_¿Dónde...estaba la preocupación?_

_¿Dónde estaba el dolor?_

Eso era lo que hacía falta. Todo el daño que había sufrido alguna vez, todo el dolor que alguna vez había soportado; todo eso había desaparecido como un suspiro. No sentía agonía, nisiquiera tristeza lo único que había dentro de ella era calma. Ahora, por debajo de ella el pasto se convirtió en remolinos de agua. Un oceano. Comenzó a cambiar de color como lo había hecho el cielo. Flotaba en un inmenso mar color melón, ella no se movía en ningún momento, sólo dejaba que la corriente la llevara al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de color.

Se hundió. Quedó completamente debajo del agua y por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de respirar, ella estaba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos y la calma que sentía.

_¿Dónde está la preocupación y el dolor?_

**OoOoOoOo**

Yuzuriha despertó en una playa paradisiaca dónde sólo se escuchaban las olas del mar golpeando la orilla. Estaba boca abajo sintiendo la arena por todo su cuerpo, se volteó boca arriba para ver si el cielo seguía cambiando de color pero ya no era así, era un color completamente normal con algunas nubes blancas que se movían lentamente por la fuerza del viento.

Después de un rato se levantó. Se sentía la tranquilidad alrededor, se soltó su cabello largo y rubio y se lo alborotó un poco-hace mucho que no se lo soltaba- se quitó las sandalias para poder mojarse los pies en la orilla del mar. Soltó un suspiro al sentir la espuma tibia entre sus dedos y media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Comenzó a buscar a alguien que estuviera cerca pero estaba completamente sola aunque ella no se sintiera así. Se volvió a poner las sandalias pero no se volvió a tomar el pelo en su típica cola de caballo, simplemente se lo dejó suelto, caminó lejos de la playa dónde encontró unos arcos. Eran enormes y hechos de tabique, aunque se vieran viejos parecían indestructibles. Volteó hacia la derecha. Parecía que no tenían fin y a su horizonte se veía arena pero en vez de que pareciera una playa era más como un desierto. Volteó hacia la izquierda. Igualmente parecía sin fin pero en vez de que se viera arena del desierto era como si fuera un campo lleno de pasto fresco. Decidió ir por la izquierda.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Caminó y caminó pero no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto, eran kilometros y kilometros lo que había recorrido y lo que se veía por recorrer era aún más, decidió cantar una canción para distraerse en algo pero sólo salió un sonido débil. Articuló un "Hola!", pero de su garganta no salió nada.

Se sentó un momento recargandose en uno de los pilares grisáceos. A parte de su falta de voz, se sentía increiblemente bien. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de cómo no se había cansado o por lo menos una gota de sudor pero...nada. Ya que no sentía cansancio se paró de un brinco pero ahora en vez de caminar corrió lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y su larga cabellera flotando libremente. Eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando era niña y jugaba con su hermanito Tokusa y su mejor amigo...Shion.

_¿Cómo estará?_-Pensó en un pensamiento fugaz en él, pero después sus pensamientos desaparecieron al ver que llegó a una pequeña cabaña con techo de paja y lo demás de madera. Aún había un largo camino que recorrer para poder llegar al final de los arcos, pero su tentanción era tan grande que decidió dejar por un lado el camino que seguía y entrar a esa tentativa choza. Antes de entrar en ella habia un letrero que decía "¡Precaución! prohibido acercarse" Yuzuriha sentía que no tenía nada que perder. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y justo en la puerta había otro letrero pero a diferencia del otro éste estaba muy borroso, con esfuerzo alcanzó a leer "phaenomenon" eso estaba en latín pero por suerte Yuzuriha aprendió un poco de este ía decir "fenómeno" Se angustió un poco...¿Es que enserio había algo adentro para temer?

Al principio tambaleó un poco pero después se decidió completamente a abrirla. Un estruendoso chirrido sonó por toda la cabaña gracias a la puerta. Todo tenía telarañas y polvo, no aguantó más y estornudó por inhalar el polvo

-Salud-Se escucho una voz en la sala de la cabaña. Yuzuriha dió un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa. No sabía si estar féliz o asustada por el hecho de que no era la única persona en ese lugar tan extraño y al parecer sí era humano ya que podía hablar.

Ella intentó decir "¿Quién anda ahí?" pero recordó que no podía hablar. No tuvo más remedio que ir hacia donde había escuchado esa grave y tenebrosa voz. Por cada pisada que daba la madera rechinaba lo que incomodaba completamente a la rubia, dobló hacia la derecha y entró a la sala dónde vió una sombra de un hombre que fácil llegaba a los 2 metros y de cuerpo musculoso pero además había algo muy raro en ese hombre. Lo único que pudo hacer Yuzuriha fue abrir los ojos como si fuera un búho ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra. ¿Él era el fenómeno del que se mencionaba el letrero?

-Hola, Yuzuriha-dijo-, te he estado esperando.

Ella se quedó inmovil. Ese hombre sabía su nombre y lo peor de todo...la estaba esperando.

**Uhhh que miedo!**

**¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Por qué es un fenómeno? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Una nueva vida!**

**Ah por cierto! No estoy segura si phaenomenon es el término correcto. Según yo sí lo es bueno la verdad es que sé muy pocas palabras en latín -.- Así que si estoy mal porfa díganme para corregirlo n.n**

**Un saludo a TODOS!**


	3. Muerte

**HOLA A TODOS!...de nuevo XD y ahora no me tarde tanto en publicar n.n estoy orgullosa de mi misma :D...en fin espero que les guste .**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece bla bla bla derechos de autor bla.**

**Bueno...COMENZEMOS yay!**

Yuzuriha instintivamente dió un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Después de todo no era común ver a una persona así (Si esque se le podía llamar persona) El extraño ser se acercó un poco más a ella, ahora que lo tenía centimetros más cerca ella pudo verlo perfectamente.

Medía tal vez un poco más de dos metros, su piel era de un tono muy blanco y su cabello era de un color negro profundo...en esos aspectos era completamente humano pero había un par de cosas que no podían pasar desapercibidas. Tenía dos largos cuernos negros justo en el centro de su cabeza y sus ojos, esos ojos tan penetrantes de un color similar a la sangre que no paraban de verla y le ponían la carne de gallina.

-No tengas miedo- él dió un paso hacia adelante y como si fueran polos opuestos ella dio un paso hacia atrás-, no tengas miedo...

Su voz era grave y ronca aunque a la vez muy tranquilizadora, pero aún así Yuzuriha no le tenía la confianza. Apenas lo había visto y pareciera como si él ya la conociera desde hace años. ¿Acaso ya se conocían y ella no lo recordaba?

-Estás muy confundida, ¿verdad?-Yuzuriha asintió con la cabeza-Es normal después de todo el mundo que siempre conociste se desvaneció por completo.

_¿Quién demonios es él?_- Pensó Yuzuriha

Sígueme-Salió de la cabaña y Yuzuriha lo siguió. Ahí estaban esos arcos gigantes que fueron los causantes de traer a Yuzuriha a ese ser. Alzó la vista para poder ver que tan altos eran los arcos pero gracias a como la encandilaba el Sol no lo logró.

Volvió a bajar la vista para fijar su mirada en ese "Hombre". Sus cuernos le llamaban mucho la atención por lo que le era muy díficil dejar de verlos

-Aclarame una cosa-Le dijo a Yuzuriha haciendo que volviera en sí después de estar tan atontada con esas cosas sobre su cabeza-¿Eras féliz antes de llegar aquí?

La verdad era que no. Estaba sola en Jamir, su maestro había muerto hace mucho, Yato se había ido a vivir con su hermana...y Shion, él ya era el patriarca y por supuesto que no tenía tiempo para ir a verla...o para contestar alguna de sus cartas.

Ella bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ya veo...-Cruzó los brazos y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos-Pero no te preocupes te prometo que aquí van a ser la cosas muy diferentes a como eran allá.

_¿A que se refiere con aquí y allá?_-Pensó Yuzuriha

El pelinegro sonrió como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta. Toco a Yuzuriha en la cabeza y ésta sintió una oleada de enegías que no había experimentado nunca antes. Sus pensamientos salían en forma de frases.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

-Dónde estás?-Se volteó y alzó los brazos. De pronto una ráfaga de aire llegó para alborotar los cabellos de ambos y sentir una suave frescura-Éste es mi mundo...Nuestro mundo.-Dijo entre una sonrisa.

_¡Esto es una locura!_

-Si tú lo quieres ver de esa manera lo será.

_Pero,¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

-¿Enserió no lo recuerdas?-Preguntó sorprendido-Fuiste asesinada por unos hombres que llegaron a la torre.

Tras decir esto una oleada de imagenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, sintió una gran presión seguido por unos mareos que hizo que se incara en el piso tomando su cabeza con las dos manos. En su cara se podía ver el dolor y sufrimiento. Al fin ella lo recordó todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuzuriha estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación. Entre sus manos le daba vueltas a una hojita en blanco que pronto iba a ser enviada a cierta persona a la que le había estado escribiendo por 5 años. Se sentía deprimida porque nunca había tenido respuesta alguna. Pero era lo más lógico ya que ser patriarca debía de tener muy ajetreado al pobre Shion y ella lo entendía.

En esos momentos no tenía inspiración para escribir algo. Su vida se había vuelto aburrida, solitaria y deprimente. Dió un suspiro sonoro y se recostó en su suave cama dejando la hoja de papel por un lado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar sus momentos de entrenamiento con su maestro Hakurei y siempre acompañada de su mejor amigo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro...

La tranquilidad de la torre desapareció cuando Yuzuriha escuchó ruidos de personas dentro de la torre. Salió de su cuarto para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, cautelosamente caminó hacia la entrada pero no había nada...se dió media vuelta, un hombre con una máscara corría hacia ella, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar así que por la embestida ambos cayeron al suelo dejando a Yuzuriha abajo y el enmáscarado arriba. En un movimiento rápido ella le dió una patada haciendo que cayera algunos metros lejos de ella, iba a volver a atacar pero fue detenida por dos hombres más, al igual que el otro traían máscaras.¿Cómo fue posible que no haya sentido sus cosmos? Cada hombre le sostenía un brazo de una forma que la incaron y la dejaron inmóvil.

-No dejen que se mueva-Dijo el hombre levantandose lentamente por el golpe que le había dado Yuzuriha hace unos momentos.

-Si Lord Emon-Dijeron los otros dos hombres al unísono.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. La tomó de la barbilla de una forma que pudiera ver los ojos azules de la rubia

-Lo lamentamos, pero es por tu propio bien.-Yuzuriha movió su cabeza para soltarse de su agarre.

El hombre se incó y comenzó a rezar de una forma que apenas se escuchaba... Lo más seguro es que estuviera rezando en latín. Así pasaron algunos minutos y terminando de rezar sacó un cuchillo, lo posó en el cuello de Yuzuriha. La rubia comenzó a alterarse y trató de liberarse del agarre de los hombres pero fue imposible...

El cuchillo se deslizó por su vena yugular cortandola y haciendo que comenzara a desangrarse inmediatamente, ella sentía como su estola se iba humedeciendo a causa de su sangre. Un par de lágrimas aparecieron antes de que su vista comenzara a verse borrosa

Shi...on-Dijo dando su último esfuerzo antes de que su vista dejara de funcionar completamente y caer muerta a pies de su asesino.

-Pobre niña-Dijo Lord Emon al ver la horrible escena de la rubia manchada completamente de su propia sangre.-Pero si no lo hacíamos su destino maldito le hubiera traído cosas inimaginables-Se le quedó viendo por un momento callado.

-Por lo menos deberíamos darle un entierro digno-Dijo uno de los hombres

-Sí, vamos a enterrarla a lado de su hermano-Los otros dos asintieron, uno de ellos llevó el cuerpo sin vida de Yuzuriha hasta el destino que era la tumba de Tokusa...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Que tal? horrible, bueno, pésimo, regular...ustedes opinen!...pensaba hacer la muerte de Yuzuriha más violenta pero son las 3:00 a.m en domingo así que mejor lo dejo como está y prometo seguir publicando pronto. En el próximo capitulo apareceran Shion y Dohko. No se lo pierdan!**

**SALUDOS PARA TODOS**

**Dattebayo! **


	4. Trato

_-¡No!_-Yuzuriha negó violentamente con la cabeza-_¡No!_

El pelinegro parecía divertido.

-¿No? ¿Por qué lo niegas?-dijo.-Despues de todo no eres inmortal.

Yuzuriha bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Era increíble que estuviera muerta, sentía que no había vivido lo suficiente, sentía que la habían asesinado tan joven -a los veintitres para ser exactos- no había visitado lugares que pudo haber visitado, no rió tanto como hubiera querido, no se desahogó cuando debió de hacerlo y sobretodo nunca supo lo que era amar a alguien de verdad.

Yuzuriha tosió tratando de recuperar la voz. Se había cansado de estar en silencio pero fue inútil su intento así que volvió a comunicarse con sus pensamientos.

-¿_Puedo saber tu nombre por lo menos?_

De la nada la cara del pelinegro cambió a una de sorpresa.

-Claro, lamento mi descortesía-Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Dorian

-_Dorian..._-Repitió Yuzuriha en su mente.-¿_Te molestaría si te hiciera una pregunta?_

Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Dorian.

-Para nada-Le respondió

-_¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

De nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro solo que ésta era más grande y expresiva.

-Creí que nunca ibas a preguntar eso.

De pronto todo el mundo se fue desvaneciendo. El pasto dónde hace unos momentos estaban parados había desaparecido, ahora estaban flotando, los arcos colosales se desvanecieron poco a poco hasta desaparecer y el cielo comenzó a cambiar nuevamente de color.

-Pero que...-Yuzuriha se tapó la boca. Al fin podía volver a hablar.

Al lado de ella estaba Dorian tranquilamente viendo como cambiaba el cielo de color.

-¿No es divertido?- Preguntó sin quitar la vista de el cielo color rojo que poco después se volvió azul marino

-Marea un poco-Dijo con sinceridad Yuzuriha.

Ambos se callaron por varios minutos viendo el cielo.

-Entonces...-Yuzuriha sacó a Dorian de un tipo trance en el que estaba metido para después poder responder a su pregunta.

-A mi también me asesinó ese maldito de Emon.

Yuzuriha se sorprendío al escuchar eso.

-Fue hace cincuenta años apróximadamente, también tenía veintitres años cuando me asesinó-Continuó- Él creyó que iba a ser una amenaza por haber nacido con éstas cosas- Dijo señalando sus dos largos cuernos- Yo no hacía absolutamente nada, es más, me alejaba de las personas por miedo a asustarlas o en el peor de los casos lastimarlas, pero aún así él decía que yo era una maldición y un ser que debía desaparecer.-Dejó de hablar por un momento cómo si le doliera recordar- Un día llego a mi casa y me clavó una espada en el estómago para acabar con mi vida al fin.

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo Yuzuriha

-No tienes por qué-Dijo entre una sonrisa-Gracias a eso me di cuenta que tenía la fuerza de un dios, justo cuando morí se desató toda esa fuerza que nunca imaginé tener...por su puesto ese idiota de Emon intentó detenerla pero no lo logró, yo intenté destruirlo pero tampoco lo logré. Los dioses me detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me sellaron haciendo que no pudiera reencarnar. Fue un gran problema para mí y una salvación para él...pero después me di cuenta de que podía usar un humano en su contra, un humano que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para ayudarme.

Yuzuriha sabía a dónde iba todo el asunto.

-Tenía que ser alguien de corazón fuerte, alguien que tuviera algún tipo de conección con algún dios y también alguien que no fuera fácil de encontrar...Todo eso me llevó a una chica que se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano llamado Jamir.

-Yo-Dijo la rubia con seguridad.

-Exacto-Contestó él- Pero Emon al poder detectar los cosmos sintió que te había escogido a ti por lo que le fue muy fácil encontrarte pero lo que él no sabía es que tu destino iba a comenzar cuando tú estuvieras muerta al igual que pasó conmigo. El se confió al saber que tú eras una simple humana pero lo que él no sabía es que tú antes tuviste mucho contacto con la diosa Atena lo que permitió que te pudiera traer conmigo.

Todo lo que le había contado Dorian tenía sentido pero era todavía muy confuso.

Y eso nos lleva a...-Yuzuriha quería tener las cosas todavía más claras

-A un trato-Contesto él

-¿Un trato?-Repitió ella.

-Verás, yo no puedo salir de aquí por el mismo sello que me pusieron los dioses pero tú puedes ayudarme a romperlo.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó ella.

-Asesinando a Lord Emon y convencer a los dioses

Yuzuriha se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que convezca a un dios si sólo soy una humana?!

-Sasha te hubiera escuchado.

Yuzuriha no tuvo respuesta ante eso

-Vamos, te ayudará también ya que vas a tener que volver a nacer para poder lograrlo, si haces eso te encontrarías de nuevo con...

-Shion-Yuzuriha terminó la frase antes de que Dorian pudiera.

-Vas entendiendo-Dijo entre una sonrisa.-Entonces en pocas palabras, yo te ofrezco una nueva vida si tu me ayudas a romper el sello...¿Aceptas?

_-Una nueva vida_-Pensó Yuzuriha, era la oportunidad perfecta para componer sus errores y empezar desde cero otra vez...-Acepto-Fue lo único que dijo para que Dorian volviera a sonreír

-Perfecto, ahora a comenzar el plan...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la cascada de los 5 picos se encontraba Dohko meditando tranquilamente hasta que sintió un cosmos familiar.

-¿Shion? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en el santuario

-Lo siento Dohko pero sólo quería saber cómo estabas porque...-A Shion se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- nunca sabes cuando va a ser la última vez que verás a tus seres más queridos.

No aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Dohko se acercó a él

-Shion ¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo preocupado

-Está muerta, ella está muerta-Dijo apenas podiendo hablar.

¿¡Quién?!-Preguntó sorprendido

-¡Yuzuriha! ¡Yuzuriha esta muerta!-Shion hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de llorar, al final lo logró-Yo...yo la amaba y nunca se lo pude decir

-Shion yo...-Intentó decir algo Dohko

¿¡Por qué tenía que morir ella!?-Otra vez iba a caer en el llanto.

-Vamos Shion tienes que ser fuerte, te apuesto a que a ella no le gustaría verte así.

Shion no dijo nada.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa y ahí me dirás bien lo que pasó.

Shion asintió y ambos se dirigieron a casa de Dohko.

**Espero que les haya gustado y otra vez una disculpa por no actualizar pronto y esque estos días tuve que ensayar una obra de teatro que se hará mañana( Estoy emocionada yay) así que ya no tendré pretextos.**

**Saludos a todos!**

**FUAA!**


	5. Empezar de cero

**Hola de nuevo! Dios hace un año hice el primer capitulo de este fic o.o el tiempo pasa volando XDD**

**Si lo sé me volví a tardar -.- y esque ahora si no me llegaba casi nada de inspiration XD**

**Bueno ya los dejo de aturdir para que lean este nuevo capitulo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Shion había ido a Jamir para enterarse de la muerte de Yuzuriha. En estos momentos ya se encontraba en el santuario para regresar a sus tareas comunes pero decidió tomarse un tiempo libre para leer algunas cartas que le había dejado Yuzuriha.

_Shion:_

_¿Cómo va todo por allá? Te imagino con la ropa de patriarca creyendote el "Señor Poderoso"como me encantaría estar ahí para molestarte. Pero tambien ha de ser muy dificil reparar todo un santuario...por eso espero que si tengas tiempo de leer esta carta y que me respondas._

_Yuzuriha_.

Shion volvía a tener ese nudo en la garganta que lo ha estado siguiendo todos estos días, intentó calmarse y seguir leyendo las cartas

_Shion:_

_Ya esta es mi sexta carta y no recibo respuesta tuya, tal vez nisiquiera has leido la primera...bueno si ese fuera el caso lo entendería. Por lo menos espero que te la estes pasando bien y no tengas tanto estrés.Sé que lo harás muy bien._

_Yuzuriha._

Shion tomó el montón de cartas entre sus manos. Era increíble la cantidad de cartas que ella le mandó y ni una sola leyó. Esta vez decidió tomar una carta al azar...

_Shion:_

_Ahora si ya me siento sola, Yato se fue a vivir con su hermana y Atla emprendió un viaje para conocer el mundo. A veces recuerdo cuando eramos niños y entrenabamos en la torre, esos tiempos nunca los olvidaré. Hasta podría decir que han sido los mejores de mi vida._  
><em>Te extraño.<em>

_Yuzuriha._

Esas palabras le llegaron a Shion. Ella lo extrañaba. Si tan sólo se le hubiera ocurrido leer una sola de sus cartas hubiera podido impedir que fuera asesinada, pero el hubiera no existe y en esos momentos nadie lo sabía mejor que Shion.

Se la paso toda la tarde leyendo cada una de esas cartas hasta el momento que anocheció. Esta vez no le importó dejar tareas sin hacer...esta vez de verdad no le importó.

Sólo quedaba una carta por leer.

_Shion_

_La verdad ya no me importa que no me hayas contestado ninguna carta. Con tal de que tú estes bien yo estoy bien. Hoy pasó algo muy raro. Unas personas llegaron aquí a Jamir, cuando iba saliendo de la torre se me quedaron viendo fijamente y comenzaron a secretearse unos a otros...quien sabe, a lo mejor y la falta de que alguien esté conmigo hace que alucine ya. Pero me he decidido a que pronto iré a visitarte así que esperame_

_Yuzuriha_

Eso fue lo último que escribió.

Shion no lo aguantó, volvió a llorar tomando fuertemente esas cartas que en ese momento sentía que eran la cosa más preciada que tenía en el mundo. Él la amaba como ninguna persona pudo haberla amado, se sentía miserable, culpable, deprimido...sentía que su vida ya no iba a ser la misma. No sabía que hacer, tal vez lo mejor sería seguir adelante cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

-No va a ser fácil- Dijo para él mismo tratando de reanimarse...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**¿Ya estás lista?-Preguntó el demonio a la rubia.

Dorian y Yuzuriha estaban caminando esta vez por encima de esos arcos gigantes que no parecían tener fin. Todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos y nunca lograron ver a donde podrian conducir esas estructuras colosales.

-Si

Yuzuriha estaba decidida a volver a nacer para empezar desde cero y al fin había llegado el momento que tanto anhelaba desde que había llegado a ese mundo tan extraño.

-Recuerda que si necesitas algo solo llamame mentalmente.-Dorian dejó de caminar y Yuzuriha imitó lo que hizo.

-Esta bien- Le contesto la rubia.

-Y que no se te olvide que hasta que encuentres algo relacionado con tu otra vida como tu tumba o la torre de Jamir recordarás que tuviste una vida pasada y que me conociste, etcetera, etcetera

-No lo olvido Dorian

En ese caso...-Dorian se acercó para tomarla de los hombros-Buena suerte.

Volvió a dar su ya conocida sonrisa para después empujarla hacia el bacío que provocaban la altura de los arcos. Dorian solo pudo escuchar como el grito de terror de Yuzuriha iba sonando cada vez más lejos.

Mientras Yuzuriha iba cayendo de nuevo el cielo comenzó a cambiar de colores como la vez que había llegado ahí sólo que esta vez los colores iban cambiando a una velocidad increíble de rojo a azul, de azul a verde y de verde a morado. A Yuzuriha le comenzó a marear por lo que cerró los ojos hasta quedar inconciente sin razón alguna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Siglo XX**

Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años aproximadamente iba caminando desamparada. Después de haber perdido todo en un incendio incluyendo a su familia no tenía a donde ir.

Era rubia de cabello corto y de complexión delgada, tenía las típicas cejas que sólo podía tener un lemuriano, llevaba ropa vieja que era la única que tenía y llevaba unas sandalias usadas que le quedaban un poco grandres.

La niña llevaba caminando horas sin rumbo, ya era de noche y era mejor descansar por lo que decidió acostarse en la tierra fría de la montaña.

¡Espéreme maestro!-Gritó alguien a lo lejos. La pequeña niña no le puso mucha atención

Al cabo de un tiempo un lemuriano de más o menos la edad de la niña y de cabellos color lila iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, a causa de esto se tropezó con ella.

-¡Ay!-Gritaron los dos niños al unísono por el tremendo golpe que se dieron.

El niño reaccionó espantado al ver que había golpeado a una niña.

-Oh dios, ¡cuanto lo siento!-Gritó el pelilila

-No...te preocupes-Respondió la rubia aún sobandose por el golpe-No me lastimaste...mucho

El niño se rió por el comentario de la pequeña mientras se paraba del suelo y también la ayudaba a ella

-Mi nombre es Mü, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Yuzuriha-Constestó con timidez

-Bueno Yuzuriha me tengo que ir. Esque mi maestro ya me debe de estar esperando-Dijo entre una sonrisa inocente

-¿Maestro?-Preguntó ella

-Si, me convertira en un santo de Atena-Dijo con orgullo

En ese momento miles de pensamientos irreconocibles comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Yuzuriha, y todos ellos hablando de "Santos de Atena"

Mü notó algo en ella extraño

-¿Los conoces?-Se atrevió a preguntar

-Creo...que si-Dijo insegura.

De algún lado había escuchado a esos santos, por alguna razón ella sentía que tenían que ver con ella, intentaba recordar pero era inútil

-Mmm...creo que eres un poco rara- Yuzuriha se puso roja de la vergüenza por el comentario de Mü-Bueno, espero volverte a ver-Mü salió corriendo cómo lo había hecho hace unos minutos

-Adiós-Gritó ella pero al parecer no lo había escuchado...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de varios minutos Mü había logrado encontrar a su maestro, se apoyó en sus propias rodillas y comenzó a jadear del cansancio

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó su maestro con una voz pasiva

-Esque...-Intentó calmar su respiración para poder a hablar-Conocí a una niña más o menos de mi edad

-¿A si?-Su maestro sonrió

-Si. Su nombre era Yuzuriha- La sonrisa de su maestro se fue borrando poco a poco.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- Le hizo una seña a su alumno para que lo siguiera, él obedientemente caminó a su lado.

-Aunque era un poco rara- Admitió el pequeño discipulo.

-El nombre de Yuzuriha es muy raro también

-Si...tal vez se deba a eso-Mü dio una pequeña sonrisa-Aunque usted también es el primer Shion que conozco

-Bueno...esque mi nombre tampoco es muy conocido-Shion dió una sonrisa triste trayendo recuerdos de su amiga a la mente.

Sin más que decir Shion los teletransportó hacia el santuario...

**¿Qué tal? Horrible, espantoso, ¿me van a lanzar cuchillos a la cara? Ustedes ponganlo en sus reviews**

**Quize poner más cartas de Yuzuriha pero ya no se me venía nada a la cabeza..pobre Shion lo hago sufrir mucho -.- Pero despues a ella le va a tocar sufrir mwahahahahaaha!**

**Bueno y como lo habran notado mi idea principal era poner a Yuzuriha en el siglo XX con los nuevos santos dorados acaba de conocer a Mü y le faltará conocer a Muchos mas n.n**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos y recuerden si toman no manejen! **

**BYE!**


	6. Hora de recordar

**Yay nuevo capitulo(Empiezo a bailar como si me compulsionara) bueno ya basta de estupideces...son las 12:25 asi que mañana checho este capitulo por si quedo ma...sin mas que decir esta es la tercera llamada...COMENZEMOS!**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Yuzuriha había conocido a ese lemuriano llamado Mü y todavía no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que mencionó sobre los santos de Atena.

-¿Quien diablos son esos santos de Atena?- Dijo para si misma mientras caminaba sin rumbo como todos los días.

Al cabo de un rato encontró una roca que se veía que tenía buena pinta para sentarse. Ahí intento acomodar sus ideas para ver si de pura casualidad podía haber algo que le diera una pista de por qué le llaman tanto la atención esos santos. Cerró los ojos y se comenzó a concentrar...

Como es común al cerrar sus ojos vio todo oscuro. Pero esta vez era diferente, era como si tambien se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo para sólo estar en su mente. Al principio la rubia se asustó pero después se fue acostumbrando poco a poco y así comenzando a relajarse, hasta que escucho una voz...

**-Quiero ser una guerrera-** Se escuchó a si misma decir eso en su cabeza...pero, ella no recordaba haber dicho tal cosa alguna vez..

Siguió concentrandose aún más para poder ver si podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-Algún día tú serás una gran amazona-** Esta vez la voz provenía de un hombre posiblemente ya adulto por como era su forma de hablar.

_-"¿Qué demonios es una amazona?"-_Se preguntó Yuzuriha confusa. Antes de que pudiera formular cualquier cosa en su mente llegó una oleada de sensaciones increíbles que nunca había sentido antes.

**-¡Tú mataste a nuestros padres!-**Esta vez una mujer fue la que habló. La lemuriana no podía escuchar bien a la mujer ya que la oleada de sensaciones le trajo una serie de sentimientos: venganza, tristeza, ira y odio.¡Era terrible lo que estaba sintiendo!

Yuzuriha sentía que ya no podía más, quería abrir los ojos para salir de su mente pero no lo logro. Iba a comenzar a gritar pensando que podía ser una posibilidad de escapar de su mente pero de pronto escucho otra voz...

**-Yuzuriha-**Era la voz de un muchacho que por alguna razón hizo que esa oleada de sentimientos cambiara volviendose llena de paz, serenidad pero en especial...amor-**Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado si es lo que tú deseas.**

**_-Sama-**Volvió a hablar la chica de antes. Había dicho el nombre de ese chico pero sólo había escuchado el "sama"

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-_A la rubia le dio una tremenda desesperación por saber el nombre de esa persona...intento concentrarse pero ya no escuchaba nada-_¿Por qué?-_Su confución era enorme

Sin desearlo había vuelto en sí abriendo los ojos. Seguía en esa gran roca pero esta vez en posición ó su cabeza que estaba recargada en sus rodillas lentamente y abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente como esas veces que vas despertando en la mañana.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Se preguntó a sí misma-Si intento buscar respuestas fue todo lo contrario ya que en vez de eso crecieron mucho más sus dudas, aunque también su curiosidad.

Volteó a ver el cielo, dió un respingo al ver que ya estaba por anochecer.

-Pero si yo me senté en la roca cuando apenas era de día- Dijo sorprendida. Tal vez aunque ella creía que apenas habían pasado minutos, fuera de su cabeza era diferente.

Dió un suspiro y bajó de la roca para comenzar a buscar un lugar en dode dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba completamente oscuro y a causa de esto a la rubia se le hacía dificil ver. A lo lejos vio una sombra, era un chico tal vez de 16 años y por la forma en que lo captaba Yuzuriha la estaba observando fijamente. No le dió mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

Cuando volteó a ver hacia la sombra se percató de que la estaba siguiendo, pero ya no era una sola sombra...¡eran dos!, la lemuriana dio respiro hondo y siguió su camino intentando no perder la calma.

-¡Hey, tú!-Le gritó uno de ellos a la rubia. Ella no volteó ya que se sentiría con aún más miedo si viera de cara a cara a sus perseguidores. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, a lo lejos escuchaba las carcajadas de los adolescentes.

Cuando ya no escuchó más volvió a caminar normalmente creyendo que los había perdido...pero estaba equivocada. Al doblar una esquina se volvió a encontrar con ellos. La rubia dio un gritito por el susto.

-Ahi estas-Dijo uno de ellos. Era muy delgado y alto, tanto que hasta intimidaba tenerlo tan creca-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Dio un paso más cerca de Yuzuriha mientras que el miedo hacía que no pudiera mover sus pies ni un milímetro.

Ella no contestó, pero estaba lista para gritar si era necesario teniendo la esperanza de que alguien pudiera llegar a su rescate.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el segundo. Un muchacho que parecía robusto y enano a lado del primero-¿Estás muy asustada para hablar?-Iba a tomar un mechón de su cabello dorado con sus manos pero ésta misma evitó que la tocara dandole un manotazo. Ni ella misma supo de dónde sacó el corage para hacer algo tan atrevido.

-N-No te me acerques-Intentó sonar valiente pero su voz titubeó haciendo que se dieran cuenta que en verdad tenía miedo.

Ambos se rieron al ver cómo una niña tan pequeña luchaba por verse valiente en frente de ellos. Se fueron acercando cada vez más a ella...

Era ahora o nunca, Yuzuriha comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas rezando por que no la alcanzaran. Mientras corría volteaba hacia atrás para ver que tan lejos se encontraban. Estaban a unos 3 metros de distancia de ella.

No supo si la adrenalina hizo que corriera más rápido o si se habían rendido pero ellos ya estaban muy atrás de ella. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujo en su rostro sintiendose aliviada y victoriosa. Lo cual no duró mucho, la falta de luz y por como veía hacia atrás para asegurarse que no la persiguieran fueron los factores importantes que hicieron que Yuzuriha no se diera cuenta que iba directamente hacia un barranco.

Cuando uno de sus pies ya no sintió suelo fue demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta ya que la gravedad hizo que la jalara hacia abajo, por instinto intentó agarrarse de algo pero sus manos no encontraran nada haciendo completamente inevitable que rodara montaña abajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sintió la caída muy rápida aunque eso no evitó que tuviera varias heridas y raspones. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y con las piernas temblorosas por el dolor, cuando logró pararse de pie completamente comenzó a ver el lugar en donde había caído. Nunca lo había visto antes. Era un pequeño risco que daba una increíble vista hacia todo Jamir. La lemuriana no podía ocultar una cara de asombro que si de seguro se viera en un espejo se reiría de ella misma.

Comenzó a caminar por toda el área del pequeño explorando cada detalle, hasta el final del risco vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención

_-¿Esas son tumbas?-_Se preguntó a sí misma, se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas y en efecto eran un par de tumbas que al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo ahí. Tenían mucha tierra por lo que no se alcanzaban a leer los nombres. Se dirigió a la tumba de la izquierda y en un soplido quitó toda la tierra que había.

-To...ku...sa-Terminó de leer con esfuerzo. En nada volvió a sentir una sensación similar a la que sintió cuando estaba atrapada en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza esperando a que se fueran esas sensaciones.

Se dirigió a la tumba de la derecha.

Esta vez con su mano empezó a quitar la tierra lentamente de la tumba letra por letra. Cuando terminó de destapar el nombre dió unos pasos para atrás alejandose de la tumba un poco asustada.

"**YUZURIHA"**

Era el nombre que estaba escrito en la tumba. En un par de días la vida de esa niña había cambiado drásticamente desde que se encontró a ese niño, pero gracias a él todo se volvió claro.

Despues de leer su nombre en la tumba recordó las palabras de Dorian "**Hasta que encuentres algo relacionado con tu otra vida recordarás que tuviste una vida pasada"**

-Dorian-Dijo Yuzuriha recordando a ese demonio que la acompaño en ese mundo tan extraño, pero su mente se dirigió a otra persona en menos de un segundo-Shion-Había recordado todo de nuevo de principio a fin. Es increíble que este sucediendo esto de verdad

-No puede ser...-Dijo aún en estado de shock

**Creo que esta vez no me tarde en actualizar...¿o si? bueno el punto es que aquí esta y que les haya gustado y si no me pueden lanzar un tomate con mucho gusto XDD**

**Feliz dia de las madres a las que ya son mamas 3 y las que estan embarazadas (como yo) tambien un gran saludo...MENTIRA no estoy embarazada XDD si no saldria en 16 and pregnant...MENTIRA no tengo 16, tengo 15 LOL y tampoco tengo novio...es ya no es mentira -.- (all by myseeeelf)**

**Ahora hablando del fic y analizando las cosas creo que lo voy a tener que dividir en dos porque si no va a ser una historia MUUUY larga y la verdad eso no esta en mis planes así que decidido se va a dividir en 2 yo les avisare con más detalles en los capitulos finales(que todavia no se acercan XD)**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos(cancion de Buggs Bunny)Los amo y gracias por leer esta historia mediocre que hago. De todo corazón se los agradezco**

**SALUDOS!**


	7. Hacia el Santuario

**Yay! nuevo capitulo!(Do the Harlem Shake)...pero antes de empezar les quiero pedir una disculpa porque puse "compulsionar" en vez de "convulsionar" y me siento muy apenada pero les tengo que decir que..FUE CULPA DE PEÑA NIETO! su falta de cultura se pega (todos los mexicanos estaran de acuerdo) bueno ya que me disculpe...pueden comenzar a leer n.n**

A Yuzuriha le costaba respirar, su pecho le dolía por tanto esfuerzo que hacía para controlar su respiración pero al mismo tiempo para no caer en el enfrente de su propia tumba sin poder creerlo, todavía tenía una mínima esperanza de que fuera un mal sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento.

Quizo alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, quería huir de ese lugar que le trajo tan terribles recuerdos y pensamientos. Cuando comenzó a marcharse sintió que había pisado un bulto suave entre la tierra, cuando volteó hacia abajo se dió cuenta que era una tela roja. Al sacarla y quitarle la tierra vió que era nada más y nada menos que su estola.

Dios...-Fue lo único que pudo articular ya que sentía una imensa presión con tantas cosas. Apretó la estola vieja entre sus manos y después la abrazó con mucha fuerza como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. Se dió cuenta que había partes en la estola que estaban más rojas que otras...posiblemente era sangre, No lo resistió y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre ese pedazo de tela que la había acompañado hasta el final.

Intentó ser fuerte y dejar de llorar,se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo y se puso la estola que le quedaba un poco grande debido a que todavía era una niña pequeña. Mientras dejaba caer esas lágrimas tuvo tiempo para pensar que es lo que iba a hacer...No podía ir todavía al santuario debido a su corta edad y también ya no portaba la armadura de la grulla. Tenía que volver a entrenar porque aunque sea la misma Yuzuriha de su vida pasada, era preciso que entrenara para volver a ser una guerrera dedicada como lo era antes, y el único lugar a dónde podía ir en ese momento era su antiguo hogar...La torre de Jamir...

Se concentró tratando de usar telquinesis, después de todo todavía recordaba más o menos cómo hacer las cosas y con su sangre de lemuriana se le era más fácil hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y entonces una gran luz brillante comenzó a rodearla haciendo que desapareciera de ese lugar y al poco tiempo aparecer frente a la torre.

Sintió satisfacción al ver que todavía podía usar la telequinesis tal y como lo hacía antes, pero casi al instante comenzó a sentir miedo al comenzar a recordar su momento de muerte. Tragó saliva con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Fue sorprendente ver que todo seguía perfectamente igual sólo que con más polvo y mucho más viejo. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos viendo cada mínimo detalle, como los jarrones de más de dos mil años de antigüedad, objetos y cuadros que puso el maestro Hakurei para que tuviera un toque "hogareño" la torre y hasta algunas armaduras que nunca terminaron de arreglar. Volteó hacia arriba, derecha, izquierda trayendo incontables memorias...pero cuando volteó hacia abajo sintió que su córazon dió un enorme brinco casi saliendose de su pecho.

-S..sangre-Fue inevitable no haberlo dicho despúes de haber visto tanta cantidad de sangre, y lo peor de todo es que esa sangre era de ella.

Intentó no mirar hacia abajo de nuevo ya que era demasiado impactante para ella. Decidió ir al piso de arriba donde se encontraba su habitación...

Al abrir la puerta entró una nostalgia al ver su habitación con todas sus cosas. Lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en su cama la cual soltó un mar de polvo al sentir el impacto de la lemuriana, después de un rato comenzó a buscar sus cosas, donde sacó de un pequeño cofre su brazalete preciado que había sido un regalo de Shion, inmediatamente se lo puso y siguió viendo sus cosas y por último detrás de una cortina que estaba hasta una esquina de su cuarto se encontraba su cloth...el cloth de la grulla. Se acercó y corrió la cortina lentamente, ahí estaba impecable, cómo si para la armadura no hubieran pasado los años.

-Es hora-Se dijo a sí misma ya que sabía lo siguiente que iba a venir. Un entrenamiento muy duro pero esta vez sin su maestro Hakurei y sin Shion ni Tokusa para apoyarla.

**-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes-**Una voz habló dentro de la cabeza de la lemuriana y ésta dió un pequeño brinco del susto, después recordó de quién se trataba.

-Hola Dorian-Dijo entre una sonrisa-Cuanto tiempo

**-Lo sé...pero si logras hacer esta misión pronto, nos podemos volver a ver**-El tono de su voz sonaba alegre pero conociendolo tal vez lo hizo en tono de burla

Era cierto eso. Había hecho un trato para liberarlo...pero hasata ahorita se había percatado de algo muy importante.

Dorian...-Soltó un suspiro sonoro para intentar no perder la calma-¿Por qué demonios...me hiciste renacer doscientos años después?-En su voz se notaba una frustración infinita.

**Yo lo tengo todo resuelto, te irás dando cuenta de las cosas tú sóla sin que haya la necesidad de que las diga-**Había mucha seguridad en su voz lo que le dió confianza pero también hizo que se enredaran más sus pensamientos. ¿Shion seguira siendo patriarca? ¿Cómo estará el santuario?...Ya no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo en mi cabeza?-Intentó cambiar el tema antes de que le diera migraña

-**No te preocupes por eso, sólo te hablaré cuando tú lo necesites...ah y por cierto-**Hizo una pausa-**No tienes que hablar tan alto, te puedo escuchar por medio te tus pensamientos-**Le pequeña lemuriana no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando prácticamente sola, lo que se le hizo un poco vergonzoso-**No te vayan a tomar cómo una loca-**Después de eso soltó una risa y gracias a esto Yuzuriha se puso roja.

**-Si, esta bien, te llamaré si lo necesito-**Cortó la conversación pero esta vez con sus pensamientos.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de organizarse, pero fue un poco dificil ya que su nariz le picaba por tanto polvo. Al poco tiempo comenzó a estornudar una y otra vez.

-Tal vez deba de empezar por limpiar la torre...-Se dijo a sí misma decidida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de nueve años de entrenamiento, Yuzuriha a sus catorce años ya manejaba perfectamente la telequinesis que usaba con su estola y su teletransportación iba mejorando cada día más. Era más díficil estando sola pero gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro en su vida pasada le fue de gran ayuda.

El Sol se estaba ocultando y la rubia seguía intentando mejorar la velocidad de su telequinesis para al fin poderla dominar al cien porciento, pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño cosmos que se iba acercando a la torre hasta al fin entrar. La adolescente dejó de practicar su telequinesis para ver quién era el intruso que había invadido el lugar.

La lemuriana se fue acercando más y más al cosmos del intruso,definitivamente era pequeño pero aún así no se debía confiar, después de todo el último intruso que entró la término asesinando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el portador de ese cosmos haciendo que cayeran al suelo así teniendo el dominio Yuzuriha poniendose encima de él.

-¡Sueltame!-Gritó el intruso, que para sorpresa de la lemuriana era sólo un niño pequeño que no pasaba de los siete años y de cabello rojizo.

Inmediatamente Yuzuriha se levantó y un instante después ayudó al niño a pararse.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó la chica-Creí que eras alguien más.-El niño al parecer no se dió cuenta de su diculpa ya que estaba muy ocupado sobándose su cabeza por el azotón que le dió.

-Que...fuerza-Por fin dijo el niño-¿Eres un santo de Athena?-Preguntó curioso mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia hasta quedar nariz con nariz

-S-si-Yuzuriha estaba incredula al ver cómo el pelirrojo cambió su actitud de una de sufrimiento a una de felicidad y curiosidad.

-¡Genial!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que daba un salto-Yo tambien me estoy entrenando para convertirme en el santo más fiel de Athena.-Puso ambos brazos en su cintura tomando una pose heróica.-Pero ahora mismo mi maestro me acaba de mandar aquí para llevarle unas herramientas que sirven para reparar unas armaduras...-Se quedó callado por un momento poniendo cara de pensativo-mmm...oye, ¿tu sabes dónde están esas cosas de las que hablo?

-Eso...creo-La lemuriana seguía impacatada por la energía tan alegre que llevaba ese niño. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese trance y llevarlo hasta dónde se encontraban las herramientas que le decía.

-Kiki, ¿Las pudiste encontrar?- Esta vez un cosmos gigante entró a la torre, como si se tratara el de un santo dorado. Yuzuriha se quedó helada al sentir su precensia.

-Mü-Sama-Gritó el niño (que al parecer su nombre era Kiki) y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia la persona perteneciente de ese cosmos.

-¿Mü-Sama?-Repitió la lemuriana incredula ya que sentía que ese nombre lo había escuchado en otra parte. Se dió media vuelta y en efecto lo conocía, era el niño que había conocido aquella vez...

-No las pude encontrar maestro, ¡pero ella nos va a ayudar!-Rápidamente señaló hacia dónde estaba Yuzuriha. Esta vez el que la miraba incredulamente fue Mü

-Yo te conozco...-Se acercó más a ella y hasta que la tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia abrió los ojos como platos reconociendola-Eres la niña con la que choqué hace años-Casi lo había gritado...cerró los ojos y chasqueó una vez los dedos-Yuzuriha-Terminó por decir a lo que ella lo afirmó con una sonrisa

-Mü-Dijo ella-Por lo que parece lograste cumplir tu sueño y ahora hasta tienes a tu alumno.-A este comentario el se sonrió.

-Si-Su sonrisa se borró en un instante-¿Pero cómo conoces éste lugar si nisiquiera los lemurianos comúnes lo conocen?

Ahora sí estaba en un lío, ¿qué le podía decir para que se lo creyera?

**-Inventate algo de tu familia-**La voz de Dorian resonó por la cabeza de Yuzuriha

-Ahmm...Mi abuelo era...-_Piensa, piensa, ¡PIENSA!_-El maestro Hakurei, tal vez no lo conozcas pero hace doscientos años fue muy famoso-Ella misma notó nerviosismo en su voz, pero se puso aún más nerviosa al no haber tenido respuesta de Mü.

-Eso es...-Yuzuriha esperaba con ansias pero a la vez miedo lo que iba a decir-Increíble-Dijo apenas en un susurro- ¡Tu abuelo fue maestro de mi abuelo!-Dijo entre una sonrisa

-¿¡Tu abuelo?!-Sólo el maestro Hakurei había tenido cuatro alumnos: Shion, Tokusa, ella y...Atla. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta si están idénticos?!

-Si, mi abuelo, Atla, fue el alumno más joven que tuvo tu abuelo junto a otros dos chicos y una chica.

La nostalgia le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no se imaginaba que el pequeño Atla pudiera haber tenido un hijo, mucho menos un nieto que se convertiría en un santo de Athena.

Volvió a concentrarse en Mü antes de que le notara algo raro.

-Entonces debes de estar entrenandote para ser amazona-Era más una afirmación que pregunta.

-En realidad...Ya tengo mi armadura, sólo que la pienso usar el día que vaya al santuario-Mü y Kiki se le quedaron viendo cómo si fuera un bicho raro

-¿Y por qué no has ido?- Preguntó Kiki.

Yuzuriha bajó la cabeza escondiendo su rostro entre su largo cabello que terminó creciendo durante los años.

-No lo sé...-Estaba mintiendo. La verdadera razón era que tenía miedo, miedo de volverse a encontrar a Shion y no saber cual sea su reacción, miedo de que se olvidara de ella, miedo de lo que sucederá cuándo la toda la verdad salga al aire.

-¡Entonces ven con nosotros!-El pelirrojo volvía a tener ese aire de alegría.-¿Verdad que puede Mü-sama?-El pelilila asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué?!- Nunca se imaginó que le dirían algo así.

-Si, si quieres ir al santuario vamos Kiki y yo por las herramientas que necesitamos, tu vas por tus cosas e inmediatamente nos vamos directamente hacia allá.

-P-pero-La rubia no sabía que decir o mejor dicho, ya no pudo decir nada ya que Kiki la estaba empujando para que se apurara.

Caminaron al pasillo dónde estaban todas las herramientas de las que estaban hablando. Mü se frenó en seco cuando vió varias armaduras en pefecto estado y otras que sólo les faltaban mínimos detalles para que quedaran como las otras.

-¿Sabes reparar armaduras?-Preguntó sorprendido el santo dorado.

-Si me enseñaron cómo hacerlo hace mucho tiempo-Se acercó a un cofre de tamaño mediano de dónde sacó unos tipos de martillos de diferentes formas y tamaños.-Me imagino que son estos-Se los extendió a Mü el cual los analizó con delicadeza.

-Si, estos son-Se los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Gracias-Terminó por decir a lo cual Yuzuriha se sonrió.

-Ahora vamos por tus cosas-Kiki como hace rato comenzó a empujar a Yuzuriha para que se apresurara mientras que ella por el empuje del pequeño trataba de caminar más rápido.

-Kiki-Lo llamó su maestro el cuál se quedó helado-Deja que ella sóla haga sus cosas.-El niño obedientemente se separó de la rubia con paso lento y con tristeza en su rostro.

Yuzuriha sintió un poco de lástima por él.

-Siquieres me puede acompañar-Kiki escuchó atentamente a eso-Digo, no me molesta en nada por si quieres venir.-Yuzuriha le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y casi de inmediatamente el pelirrojo volvió junto a la lemuriana.

Al llegar a su habitación Yuzuriha tomó una bolsa dónde puso lo más dispensable para ella: Algunos cambios de ropa, su pijama y su cepillo de dientes. Mientras buscaba algo que se le pudiera haber pasado se percató de que Kiki la estaba viendo fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó con voz pasiva

-Este...no-Su voz sonó con nerviosismo-Es sólo que me gusta el brazalete que tienes puesto-Terminó atreviendose a decir.

Yuzuriha se le quedó viendo a su brazalete y después a Kiki. Después de unos segundos se lo quitó para después ponerselo al pelirrojo.

-Te lo regalo-Nisiquiera supo por qué había hecho eso, posiblemente es que tenía algo ese niño que hacía que se encariñara demasiado con él.

-¡Gracias!-Aunque lo quisiera el pequeño lemuriano, no podía esconder su felicidad y gratitud. Ella se limitó a sonreir.

Después de eso abrió la cortina dónde se encontraba su cloth para así tomarla y bajar hacia dónde estaba Mü.

Lo primero que vio Mü fue que Kiki llevaba el brazalete que hace unos momentos llevaba Yuzuriha pero prefirió no decir nada, después se fijó en la armadura de ésta misma

-Con que Yuzuriha de grulla ¿eh?- Hace mucho que no escuchaba que alguien le dijera su nombre con todo y su constelación asignada, lo que hizo que sonriera mucho.

-Bueno, me imagino que mi maestro se alegrará de que alguien me ayude a reparar armaduras.

Yuzuriha recordó lo que hace años le había dicho Mü sobre su maestro, pero nunca le dijo su nombre.

-¿Cómo se llama tu maestro?-Preguntó curiosa, de prontó Kiki jaló su short para que le pusiera atención, ella se agachó a su altura para que lo pudiera escuchar mejor, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un tono que casi no se escuchaba

-Su maestro es el patriarca Shion-La lemuriana abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y a la vez tragó saliva con dificultad- Increíble, ¿no crees?-Ella sólo soltó una risita nerviosa

-Yo digo que le vas a agradar, él es muy buena persona-Mencionó Mü viendo el nerviosismo de Yuzuriha.

**Si, lo sé-**Pensó con un poco de nostalgia.

Después de verificar que todo estaba listo los tres salieron de la torre para al fin teletransportarse al santuario...quién sabe cuántas cosas sucederan de aquí en adelante.

**Esto se va a poner interesante**-Dijo Dorian con emoción

**Creo que este es el capitulo más largo que escribo...y OH YEAH al fin el santuario! aquí comienza lo bueno :D esperen el siguiente capitulo que habrá sorpresas y posiblemente un encuentro "amoroso" o no? solo el tiempo lo dirá**

**AH por cierto las edades...Aqui me hize todita bolas. Miren les sere sincera no me gustan las edades en Saint Seiya 1. Porque con la "pechonalidad" de Saori no puede tener 13 y 2. Estan bien peques y eso es incoherente! porque...no me digan que Shura se ve de nueve añitos cuando mato Aioros NO! entonces ya en el proximo capitulo les dejo las edades**

**Y por ultimo gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia en especial a aastriid, Lupsss, Melissia, BlackBurningHearth y por ultimo pero no menos importante InatZiggy-Stardust las amo mis niñas adoradas 3**

**Y tambien gracias a Nikolitha, ZAZY, Guest por sus reviews tambien los quiero n.n**

**SALUDOS!**


	8. Valor

**Nuevo Capitulo! YEAH! me tomó tiempo escribirlo porque no sabia como seguirlo y mientras estaba pidiendo un subway me llegó la inspiración XDD(yo y mis momentos de inspiracion) espero que les guste porque cada capítulo lo hago con MUCHO cariño.**

**Bueno como ya saben Saint Seiya no me pertence ni los personajes etc. etc. ¬¬ disfrutenlo!**

-Llegamos-Le anunció Mü a Kiki y Yuzuriha.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir a mil por segundo mientras que sentía que su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada.

¡Después de tantos años volvía al santuario!

Comenzó a ver todo lo que tenía alrededor como los pilares de tamaños colosales, un gimnasio dónde entrenaban los aspirantes y algunos santos que hablaban entre ellos...Al parecer en ese aspecto no había cambiado tanto como se lo había imaginado.

-Nosotros vamos hacia allá-El pelilila señaló hacia lo lejos las 12 casas.

Yuzuriha lo vio con una cara de confusión al ver que señalaba hacia esa dirección

-Claro, no te lo había mencionado pero yo soy el santo dorado de aries.

**-Pft, ¿Ay algún otro pequeño detalle que tengamos que saber?-**Habló Dorian con sarcasmo

Este día estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero eso era más que obvio que si se trataba de un alumno de Shion terminaría siendo alguien importante en el santuario, Aunque eso no hacía que estuviera sorprendida.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó Kiki mientras que jalaba a ambos hacia la casa de aries.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuándo llegaron a la casa de aries lo primero que hizo Mü fue dejar las herramientas en un estante que estaba en la entrada, Yuzuriha dejó también por un lado su cloth y sus pertenencias, Kiki se fue a los dormitorios y no regreso en un buen rato, a lo mientras Mü y Yuzuriha se fueron a sentar a la sala dónde habían unos sillones blancos enormes y una mesa de madera en el centro. La casa de aries tenía un toque muy hogareño en la opinión de la lemuriana.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos por varios minutos que se hacía más incómodo gracias a un reloj de madera que por cada segundo que marcaba hacía un sonido muy estrepitoso.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-Mü fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Claro-Dijo sin más la rubia.

**-No vayas a meter la pata-**Le advirtió Dorian.

-¿Por qué vivías sóla en la torre?

Debía de pensar en las respuestas de forma clara, rápida y sin que se notara su nerviosimo

-Mi familia murió en un incendio y me encontré con la torre-Era de alguna forma la verdad, sólo que no le dió todos los detalles por sentido común para no meterse en problemas.

-Cuánto lo siento-Mü inclinó la cabeza dando a entender que estaba dando su más sentido pésame.-Pero cuando te conocí estabas muy pequeña, ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a luchar y reparar armaduras tú sóla?

-Amm...lo que pasa es que debe de ser por la sangre que llevo cómo la de mi maes...digo, mi abuelo Hakurei-Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa.

Mü se volvió a quedar callado al parecer para organizar sus ideas.

-Pero,¿Como es posible que sea tu abuelo? digo, mi abuelo era doscientos años más joven que el tuyo.

Genial, además de nerviosa se sentía acorralada, intentó tener una calma absoluta como la que tenía en su vida pasada ante estas situaciones.

-Si, tu sabes, lo que pasa es que era el abuelo de mi abuelo-Definitivamente no fue la mejor respuesta pero sonaba creíble.

-Es decir, ¿Tu tatarabuelo?

-Exacto.-Al parecer todo iba bien

-Tiene más sentido-Volvió a quedarse pensativo por unos minutos de nuevo-Nunca había escuchado de que el maestro Hakurei tuviera esposa e hijos, ¿Estás segura que es tu abuelo?

**-¡Esto ya parece un maldito interrogatorio!**-Exclamó Dorian molesto mientras que Yuzuriha intentaba ignorarlo.

-Por supuesto de que estoy segura, después de todo es mi familia-La chica estaba a punto de rezar por que no hiciera más preguntas, pero no fue necesario ya que esa fue la última pregunta que le hizo.

-Lamento hacerte tantas preguntas-Se quedó pensativo-Esque, tu cosmos es muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido-La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad-Es como si tuvieras dos cosmos-Yuzuriha no dijo nada, solamente escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía el santo de aries-Es como si una parte de tu cosmos fuera de un nivel normal al igual que de cualquier otro santo...pero la otra parte, es muy tranquila pero a la vez muy poderosa.

-**Esa parte poderosa debe de ser mi cosmos**

Tenía sentido lo que le decía Dorian, eso también le ayudó a descifrar que su cosmos podría meterla en un gran peligro si mostraba más la parte de Dorian que la suya propia. Tendría que aprender a esconderla.

-La verdad...-Volvió a hablar pero esta vez entre una sonrisa-creí que eras un enemigo cuando sentí tu cosmos. Me preocupé por Kiki cuándo había entrado él solo a la torre, pero aunque fuera muy poderoso me di cuenta que no era agresivo, por eso decidí acercarme sin atacar, y sorprendentemente me encontré con esa niña rara de hace tantos años atrás, pero en vez de haberte tratado cálidamente te comenzé a bombardear con mis preguntas gracias a mi desconfianza...lo siento.

Yuzuriha se sorprendió al ver lo sincero que estaba siendo con ella, eso le decía que le tenía una gran confianza a pesar de que apenas se conocieran...Lo mejor sería confiar en él de igual manera.

-No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo-Yuzuriha dió una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por otra igual de parte de Mü.

La rubia quizo cambiar el tema de conversación pero no fue necesario porque Kiki había vuelto sentandose en el suelo en vez del sillón y comenzó a ver fijamente a Yuzuriha.

A veces las miradas de ese niño podían ser muy incómodas.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?-Preguntó el pelirojo a la lemuriana.

-¿¡Dormir?!-Inmediatamente volteó a ver al reloj. Ya casi eran las 10:00. Al parecer esa platica había parecido más corta de lo que fue en realidad.

-Pues...-Comenzó a pensar la rubia.

En el siglo XVIII había un resinto especialmente para las amazonas y por lo que había visto el santuario no había cambiado mucho desde esos tiempos.

-Bueno, por lo que yo sabía hay un recinto de amazonas, entonces podría ir ahí.

-Si, el recinto está al norte de aquí-Le respondió Mü.

Se sintió aliviada de que todavía hubiera uno como hace doscientos años atrás y no haber cometido otra vergüenza en frente de esos dos otra vez.

-Pe-pero, es muy tarde, además de que no creo que te dejen pasar con tanta facilidad si no te habían visto antes.-Kiki tenía razón aunque la rubia sintió que había dicho eso sólo para que se quedara ahí con ellos.

-Kiki tiene razón, quedate esta noche.

Si creyó que ya no se sentiría avergonzada por el resto de lo que quedaba de ese día estaba muy equivocada.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Esta es tu casa, además de que me trajiste al santuario, ya hiciste mucho por mi-Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por convencerlo pero no sirvió de nada.

-Pero no puedo dejar que te quedes a dormir en uno de los escalones de afuera, ¿Cierto?-Yuzuriha intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpida-Mira, quedate solamente hoy y mañana buscamos una solución ¿Hecho?

La rubia soltó un suspiro sonoro, era muy difícil convencer a este chico y la verdad era que no quería dormir en un escalón.

-Esta bien-Terminó por decir.

-Perfecto, yo dormiré aquí y tu dormirás en mi habitación.

Intentó volver a replicar contra Mü pero rápidamente le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo-No digas nada y vete hacia mi cuarto.

Cansada de luchar contra el pelilila se levantó del sillón, tomó sus pertenencias de dónde las había dejado y dejó que Kiki la guiara a la habitación de Mü.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de que Kiki se fuera de la habitación para irse a dormir, la rubia se puso su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas de esa cómoda y gigantesca cama en la cual fácilmente cabrían diez personas.

Antes de quedarse dormida comenzó a planear en la forma en la que iría a ver a Shion, qué le diría y cómo le explicaría en lo que estaba metida gracias a Dorian. Sólo esperaba que la recordara y que pudieran platicar de las cosas que les habían sucedido desde que no se veían.

Después de pensar en Shion su mente se dirigió hacia otra persona...Emon.

**-¿Qué debo hacer Dorian? **

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía mucho miedo. De tan sólo recordar la forma en la que fue asesinada por él hacía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

**-Por el momento nada, éste hombre es alguien al que se le debe de tratar con cuidado. Como te habrás dado cuenta encontró la forma para vivir cientos de años como lo hacen ustedes los lemurianos y de seguro eso también va a hacer que sea difícil de vencer...Mientras imagina que no existe e intenta seguir con tu vida.**

Seguía siendo un tema muy incómodo de conversación para ambos por lo que Dorian se quedó callado al igual que la lemuriana dejó de transmitirle sus pensamientos.

-**Buenas noches-**Fue lo último que pensó ella...no recibió respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran las 7:00 a.m cuando Yuzuriha se despertó. Se levantó con dificultad de la cama por lo cómoda que se sentía estando ahí. ¡_Dios estaba deliciosa la cama!, _deseo quedarse un rato más recostada pero mejor apresurarse para continuar vagando en el ó hacia un espejo y en lo primero que se fijo fue en su largo cabello dorado. En esta vida no se había acostumbrado a amarrarselo como lo hacía en la anterior, pero si iba a ver a Shion tal vez la reconocería más rápido si se amarraba el cabello.

-Tal vez sea bueno regresar a algunos viejos hábitos-Se dijo para sí misma y justo después se tomó su largo cabello en una cola de caballo.

Después de haberse cambiado de ropa y arreglar la cama salió para ver a ese par de lemurianos que si seguían siendo así de amables con ella terminaría endeudada toda la vida.

-Buenos días-saludó primero la rubia

-Buenos días-Saludaron el par de lemurianos al unísono.

El olfato de Yuzuriha comenzó a detectar algo delicioso que provenía de la cocina, fue inevitable no sonreir ante tal aroma tan dulce.

Kiki le extendió un plato que contenía un par de waffles y un panquecito.

-Gracias-Dijo apenada al ver que además de todo ya le habían preparado el desayuno...ya estaba endeudada de por vida.

-No es nada-Le respondió Mü con una sonrisa.

La rubia se sentó junto con los lemurianos en el comedor para desayunar todos juntos. Después de haber terminado Yuzuriha se ofreció a lavar los platos en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Mientras los lavaba sintió un cosmos igual de poderoso que el de Mü llegando a la casa de aries.

-¡MÜ!-Gritó el portador de ese cosmos-¡Necesito de tu ayuda!-Siguió gritando aunque ya estaba demasiado cerca de Mü

Terminando de lavar los platos, curiosa se asomó para ver quién era ese hombre que gritaba tanto. Cuándo lo vió abrió los ojos como platos ante el asombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Mü contestó de una manera pacífica.

El hombre no pudo decir nada ya que una voz desconocida había hablado antes que él.

-¿Manigoldo?-Dijo con asombro la rubia.

Confundido comenzó a voltear por todos lados tratando de ver a algún posible "Manigoldo" pero no había nadie.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Preguntó confundido-Me debes de estar confundiendo con otro por que yo soy...espera-Se quedó callado por unos segundos captando que había una chica ahí-Mü por qué hay una chica aquí en tu ca..-No terminó su oración creyendo saber la respuesta. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro-Mü te lo tenías bien guardadito-Después de eso le guiñó un ojo y Mü se puso más rojo que un tomate. Inmediatamente Yuzuriha entendió el mensaje poniendose igual o peor de roja.

-No es lo que piensas-Su voz calmada tomó un tono de nerviosismo-Lo que sucede es que ella es...-Comenzó a pensar una respuesta creíble lo más rápido que pudo-Mi...¡hermana!-Terminó por decir lo que segundos después sintió que fue mala idea decirlo.

¿¡Tu hermana?!-Dijeron al unísono Yuzuriha y Kiki pero inmediatamente se callaron entendiendo el plan del ariano.

-Si, ella su hermana y su nombre es Yuzuriha-Le siguió el juego Kiki-Ayer la trajimos desde Jamir para que se viniera a vivir aquí.

-Mmm, tiene sentido-Terminó por decir el hombre

Los tres respiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, a lo que venía-Cambió el tema-Mü, necesito que me ayudes con mi armadura que quedó hecha una mierda después de mi última pelea.

-Lo siento Angelo pero tengo que ayudar a Kiki con su entrenamiento.

-¿Angelo?-Pensó ella en voz alta al escuchar su verdadero nombre.

**-Ejem, siglo XX-**Le recordó Dorian

Yuzuriha se dió una cachetada mental al recordar en la época en la que estaban. Pero aún así era increíble el parecido que tenían ambos.

-Pero Yuzuriha te puede ayudar, ella también sabe reparar armaduras.-Inmediatamente Angelo se acercó a la lemuriana con picardía

-Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Angelo pero por favor llámame DeathMask-Se presentó extendiéndole una mano.

-¿DeathMask?-Repitió ella extendiendo su mano de igual forma, pero en vez de apretarla como es debido la jaló hacia él haciendo que quedaran a centimietros de distancia.

Podría ser que no fuera Mnigoldo, pero en respecto a su físico y personalidad eran idénticos...definitivamente santo de Cáncer

Gracias a la experiencia que había conseguido con Manigoldo sabía exactamente cómo tratar a esa clase de tipos.

En un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre del cánceriano y se alejó varios centímetros de él.

-Entonces Angelo, no estoy interesada en tipos como tú, así que terminemos esto de una vez por favor.

-Uh, chica difícil, nos podríamos llevar bien-Una sonrisa por parte de ambos apareció.-Entonces,

vamos.

Mü le entregó las herramientas a Yuzuriha y salieron de la casa de aries.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa de Cáncer, al pasar por la casa de Tauro estaba vacía al igual que la de Gé ándo llegaron a la casa de Deathmask, Yuzuriha encontró una armadura dorada hecha pedazos. Enserio no había mentido cuando dijo que su armadura estaba hecha un asco.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Quitó las bendas que tenía en sus brazos en los que mostró varias cortadas y cicatrices por las veces anteriores que tuvo que reparar armaduras. Se acercó y usando su psicoquinesis movió su estola como una cuchilla cortandose así los brazos dejando que fluyera la sangre sobre el cloth de Cáncer.

La rubia sintió la mirada del canceriano sobre ella, después de poco tiempo comenzó a marearse perdiendo el equilibrio hasta caer desmayada por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

-Mmm...esto es nuevo-Dijo en voz alta mientras que veía a la pobre chica desmayada en el suelo.

Se dió media vuelta para buscar a Mü y avisarle que su "hermana" se había desmayado, pero no fue necesario ya que antes de que saliera de la casa ella ya estaba despierta poniendose las vendas de nuevo. Eso fue rápido.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el cánceriano después de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, sólo que me desmayo muy fácil haciendo éstas cosas, pero es normal.

Sin decir más Yuzuriha comenzó a reparar el cloth con las herramientas que le había dado Mü.

Casi media hora después la armadura estaba lista para usarse de nuevo.

-Gracias niña

Antes de que Yuzuriha pudiera decir algo fue arrastrada hacia la salida de la casa de Cáncer

-Ya te puedes ir que tengo asuntos pendientes con el patriarca

La rubia se frenó en seco después de escuchar lo último

-¿Pa-Patriarca?-Apenas pudo terminar la palabra.

-Si, ¿algún problema?

-Esque quisiera hablar con el patriarca.

Una risotada resonó por toda la casa de Cancer.

-Niña, Shion es el hombre más ocupado que he visto en toda mi vida, si de puro milagro nos atiende a veces a nosotros los santos dorados.

Después de todo Shion no había cambiado en ese aspecto después de todo. Sin haber querido Yuzuriha bajó la cabeza con tristeza, podría ser que se tarde en verlo aunque estuvieran a muy poca distancia. Posiblemente ni se ha enterado de que ella había muerto.

Deathmask se sintió un poco mal por ella por de haber dicho eso, después de todo le ayudó a reparar su armadura.

-Mira, a las 4:00 p.m va a tener que ir hacia el gimnasio para conocer a los nuevos aspirantes, ahí dile lo que le tengas que decir.

Esas palabras trajeron esperanza a Yuzuriha, era su oportunidad para verlo y contarle todo para poder desahogarse.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Ni lo menciones-Sin decir más Angelo salió de su casa hacia la sala del patriarca y Yuzuriha regresó a la casa de aries.

Cuando regresó no había nadie, de seguro Mü seguía entrenando con Kiki. Decidió irse al sillón de la sala para sentarse y matar el tiempo. Todavía faltaba mucho para la hora que le había dicho Angelo, así que se acomodó en una esquina recargando su cuerpo de una forma cómoda. Había pérdido mucha sangre por lo que se sentía muy cansada todavía. Veía el reloj recorriendo su camino, mientras que por cada parpadeo su vista se sentía cada vez más y más pesada...

Cuando reaccionó se dió cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Aún no había nadie en la casa, volteó a ver el reloj. **5:20**. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la salida.

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido haciendo que llegara a su límite. Diez minutos más tarde llegó al gimnasio, comenzó a buscar por todos lados pero no vió a nadie.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó sin temor a que la escuchara alguien.

Unas ganas tremendas de llorar la inundaron sintiendo que había perdido su más valiosa oportunidad para poder ver a Shion...o eso creyó

Detrás de ella sintió un cosmos enorme pero a la vez muy familiar, volteó lentamente, era un hombre de casi un metro noventa, con una capa negra y con una máscara roja. Definitivamente era Shion.

Ya estaba dirigiendose a la salida, ahora él estaba a espaldas de ella, cómo lo había pensado no había notado su prescencia, pero aún así todavía había una oportunidad de que la notara. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que llamarlo.

Sh-Las palabras no brotaron de sus labios, se sentía como aquella vez que no podía hablar cuándo conocío a Dorian. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía lo que pasaría después de llamarlo, era más posible que sucediera algo malo en vez de algo bueno cuando la viera, pero si no lo hacía nunca sabría lo que pasaría.

Tomó aire a la vez que se armaba de valor. Tenía que hacerlo ahora...

¡SHION!-Gritó a todo pulmón.

Y de pronto la gran figura se había parado en seco. El cuerpo de la lemuriana se estremeció completamente ante esto. Por fin se volverían a ver después de tanto tiempo, cuándo se diera media vuelta para verla todo cambiaría de nuevo.

-Shion...-Volvió a repetir pero esta vez en voz baja.

**BOOM! Que sucedera? no lo sabran hasta que quiera publicar el siguiente capitulo y me voy a tardar porque soy mala MWAHAHAHAHA ok no XD de hecho hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto solo que estoy en examenes finales asi que tenganme un poquitin de paciencia onegai~**

**Ahora lo importante...LAS EDADES ok aqui les van (estas no son las edades con las que van a estar en toda la historia, solamente en un tiempecito)**

**Yuzuriha: 14**

**Kiki: 5**

**Mü: 15**

**Aldebarán: 18**

**Saga/Kanon: 21**

**Angelo: 16**

**Aioria: 15**

**Shaka:16**

**Dohko: Los mismos que Chabelo XD**

**Milo: 15**

**Aioros: 21**

**Shura: 17**

**Camus: 15**

**Afrodiux: 16**

**Shion: doscientosmuchos**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Los quiero un monton y gracias por leer enserio lo aprecio de todo corazón.**

**SALUDOS!**


	9. El recinto

Tan sólo una media vuelta bastaba para que se pudiran ver cara a cara. A tan poca distancia que estaban parecía una broma, una fantasía y aún así estaba sucediendo.

Yuzuriha trató con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse firme. Sus piernas temblaban haciendo que estuviera al borde de perder el equilibrio y desplomarse en el suelo gracias a la cantidad de sentimientos que se le estaban cruzando en su mente en ese momento: miedo, nervios, felicidad, angustia, pero más que nada desesperación.

La cabeza de Shion comenzó a moverse hacia la dirección de la lemuriana. Para ella fue como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. Como si los segundos se trataran de largos minutos y cada latido de su corazón fueran marcando cada uno de ellos.

Antes de que los ojos de él pudieran ver a Yuzuriha se volteó de nuevo hacia la dirección donde tenía su mirada desde el principio para después seguir caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y de pronto el tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad...No la había visto.

Al parecer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...aún así la rubia no lo quería aceptar. Tenía que llamar su atención pero esta vez ella poniendose frente a él cara a cara.

-Es-espera-Intentó seguirlo pero fue jalada del brazo por alguién haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente. Era un santo de bronce que hace unos momentos estaba siguiendo a Shion.

Intentó soltarse del agarre de ese santo pero mientras más intentaba soltarse más fuerza ponía éste.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al patriarca?! Ni que fuera tu igual mocosa-Después de decir esto último le dio un tremendo golpe en su mejilla que la terminó dejando en el suelo.

Increíblemente el golpe no fue nada doloroso, posiblemente porque estaba más concentrada en Shion que en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Cada vez estaba más lejos de lo que quisiera Yuzuriha. Intentó pararse pero no pudo ya que volvió a recibir otro golpe, esta vez fue una patada en el estómago que a diferencia del anterior golpe, éste lo sintió con mucha fuerza.

-¡Te voy a enseñar modales!-Comenzó a concentrar toda su fuerza en su puño derecho preparandose para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que pudo hacer la lemuriana fue cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto...

Yuzuriha no sintió nada, excepto el dolor en su estomago y uno más leve en su mejilla y después, nada, abrió los ojos para ver que había ocurrido, alguién detuvo la mano del santo antes de que llegara a golpearla. Lo volteó a ver. Era un chico de cabellera larga y de un tono azul, era alto y músculoso, traía puesta una armadura dorada. Si no estaba equivocada era la armadura de acuario.

-El que debe de aprender modales, eres tú-Habló el santo dorado con mucha calma pero a la vez con firmeza.

-C-camus-sama-El santo de bronce intentó hablar pero comenzó a tartamudear.-E-ella le habló sin respeto a Shion-sama y yo...-No pudo terminar de hablar seguramente por el miedo que le tenía al santo de acuario.

-¿Y eso te da permiso de golpear a una mujer?-No pudo decir más aceptando su error. Inmediatamente se inclinó ante el santo que al parecer se llamaba Camus.

-Lo lamento mi señor, no volvera a suceder.

De algún modo fue muy irónica la forma en la que cambió su humor al ver a un superior suyo.

-Ya vete-Fue lo único que dijo con un tono frío.

Obedientemente el bronceado salió corriendo de ahí lo más pronto que pudo. La rubia ignoró lo sucedido buscando a Shion por todos lados con la mirada. Ya no estaba. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se levantó sacudiendose el polvo de su ropa.

Cuandó volteó hacia al frente tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás ya que el santo de acuario estaba sumamente cerca de ella. El peliazul extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla suavemente de la lemuriana. De seguro estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Mmm...al parecer no te golpeó tan duro-Terminó por decir Camus.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Movió su cabeza indicando que quitara su mano, el comprendió el mensaje.

-Menos mal, no queremos que la hermanita de Mü se lastime.

-¿Hermanita?

No podía ser posible que todos ya estuvieran enterados de que la "hermana" de Mü había llegado para quedarse en el santuario.

-Si, Angelo comenzó a hablar de ti después de haber salido de hablar con el patriarca-Al parecer si era posible-Por cierto, tengo que ir a hablar con tu hermano de algunos asuntos ¿Por qué no me acompañas y de paso ya te quedas en la casa de aries?

No quería. Lo que quería era ir a ver a Shion para poder desahogarse, y lo peor de todo es que ahora se sentía peor por haber perdido su opotunidad de hacerlo. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la casa de Aries con Mü y Kiki.

-Esta bien-Terminó diciendo para después ir juntoa Camus de vuelta a las 12 casas.

**-¿Estás bien?**-Habló Dormin cuándo ya casi iban a mitad del camino.

**-Si, no te preocupes, creeme que he recibido peores golpes-**Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la lemuriana discimuladamente para que no se percatara el dorado.

-**Ese maldito...si pudiera salir de aquí juro que le hubiera partido su mandarina en gajos**

Definitivamente Dorian estaba muy enfadado y eso no era muy normal en él.

-**No te preocupes-**Yuzuriha lo intentó calmar-**No me pasó nada, ahora sólo hay que relajarnos y ver que pasa mañana, ¿esta bien?-**Yuzuriha no tuvo respuesta.

Posiblemente lo que le dijo a Dorian más que nada se lo dijo a sí misma. Después de todo necesitaba algo que la reconfortara un poco y en estos momentos no había nadie mejor que ella misma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuándo llegaron a la casa de aries, Kiki estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón, (Probablemente está muy cansado por su entrenamiento) mientras que Mü estaba leyendo un libro a su lado, pero casi se le cae de las manos después de ver el tremendo golpe que tenía la rubia en su mejilla.

-¿Qué te paso?-Preguntó preocupado

-No es nada, sólo un pequeño problema que surgió-Intentó taparse con la mano su golpe.-Camus ya lo arregló.

Mü quizo decir algo pero fue interrumpido por unas risas que llegaban desde fuera de la casa. Se alcanzaron a ver dos figuras que se iban acercando. Eran un hombre y una mujer que caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro pero al parecer un poco apenados.

Cuándo se acercaron Yuzuriha apretó los dientes con fuerza. No podía creer que siguiera existiendo esa estúpida regla de las amazonas...la béndita máscara.

Ya dentro de la casa ambos se frenaron para saludar a Mü y Camus.

-Buenas tardes-La chica contestó con mucho respeto y el chico sólo hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Buenas tardes Marín y Aioria-Respondió el saludo el pelilila-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Yo voy de regreso a la casa de Leo y Marín quería acompañarme-Respondió Aioria con una sonrisa mientras se razcaba la nuca.

-Entonces pasen-Mü les señaló la puerta y siguieron con su camino.

-Gracias-Dijeron al unísono mientras caminaban

-Y un gusto conocerte-Habló el santo de Leo que se dirigía a Yuzuriha, ella no respondió ya que hasta después se dió cuenta que le hablaban a ella.

Cuándo se fueron Mü se dirigió a Camus.

-En fin, ¿Qué se te ofrece Camus?

-¿Podrías venir a entregarte mi armadura mañana?

-Claro, aquí la espero

-Gracias-Sin decir más Camus se dirigió a la salida de la casa de Aries.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente porque no había nada que decir, o por lo menos de parte de ella, por otro lado esperaba a que no le preguntara que era lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara a la casa, pero no fue así. Mü volvió a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar de antes. Yuzuriha se fue a sentar a lado de él y de nuevo no dijeron nada.

Pasó una media hora para que de nuevo la amazona regresara a la casa de aries. Mü sólo la volteó a ver de reojo. Marín al darse cuenta que no planeaba decir nada, ella habló

-Mü-sama, regreso al recinto, gracias por dejarme pasar.

Cuando la rubia escuchó la palabra recinto se paró del sillón rápidamente haciendo que Mü la viera como un bicho raro.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Habló ignorando la mirada de Mü.

-¿Eres amazona?-Pregunto la chica

-Si. Soy la amazona de la grulla

Marín se le quedó viendo raro, posiblemente porque Yuzuriha no llevaba ninguna máscara como era la tradicion.

-De hecho...hay una cama vacía en nuestra habitación. Si quieres puedes usarla.

Yuzuriha asintió con la cabeza para después decir "gracias"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya Yuzuriha con sus cosas en mano incluyendo su armadura estaba lista para irse con Marín hacia el resinto.

-Nos seguiremos viendo, ¿No?-Habló Mü que estaba en la entrada de aries despidiendo a Yuzuriha.

-Claro que sí, después de todo estamos viviendo en el mismo santuario y te vendré a visitar a ti y a Kiki muy seguido.

Cuándo Yuzuriha dijo esto memorias le llegaron a su mente haciendo que una cara de tristeza apareciera.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yuzuriha estaba a punto de caer en el llanto. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo juntos se separarían sus vidas y esta vez por completo._

_-Nos vamos a seguir viendo ¿Verdad?- Apenas pudo hablar por su nudo en la garganta._

_Shion sonrió al ver a su amiga del alma de esa manera. Parecía una niña pequeña a punto de llorar por una rodillita raspada._

_-Claro que sí, ¿Enserio crees que te dejaría así por así? Te prometo que te vendre a visitar seguido._

_Sin contenerlo más Yuzuriha se lanzó a los abrazos del lemuriano deseando no soltarlo nunca._

_-¿Lo prometes?-Dijo casi en un susurro_

_-Lo prometo-Shion aprovechó para abarazarla como nunca, tratando de recordar este momento para siempre._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La lemuriana sacudió un poco la cabeza volviendo al tiempo en el que estaban. Aunque su cara de tristeza se quedó ahí. Él lo había prometido, pero aún así no lo hizo.

-Entonces nos vemos-Yuzuriha se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano para así después seguir a Marín que estaba ya a la mitad de las escaleras de la casa de aries...

Cuándo llegaron al recinto de las amazonas había varias luchando en un espacio muy grande rodeado por pasto y varios árboles.

La mirada de la rubia se centró en dos amazonas peleando. Una de pelo verde y un poco corto, de complexión delgada pero aún así se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio y por la forma en la que peleaba tenía sangre de guerrera. Mientras que por el otro lado había una chica de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba por la espalda baja y con un cuerpo increíblemente bello. Definitivamente era de esas chicas que podían conseguir a cualquier chico que se proponían.

Bueno, esa es nuestra cabaña-Dijo Marín señalando hacia una pequeña cabaña de color amarillo que se encontraba a lo lejos a lado de una color verde y otra azul.-Estas cabañas están diseñadas para que puedan vivir ahí ocho amazonas. Cuatro en una habitación, cuatro en otra. Tenemos 2 baños así que te recomiendo que no te tardes mucho en él y por último tenemos una cocina que compartimos todas...solo espero que te guste.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se dirigió junto con Marín hacia esa cabañita para conocerla. Cuando abrieron la puerta era justo como la había descrito Marín. Justo a la entrada había una salita muy pequeña de color salmón y justo a lado estaba la pequeña cocina que consistía de una estufa, un refrigerador, un horno de microhondas y un lavabo. Y al fondo había dos puertas que al parecer eran los cuartos. Se dirigieron a la de la izquierda dónde se encontraban cuatro camas. En la primera se sentó Marín indicando que esa era la suya, a lado de su cama estaba la armadura del águila. La siguiente cama estaba muy ordenada pero tenía algunas cosas encima como un cepillo para el cabello y una cobija muy bien doblada. La que le seguía era un caos completo. Estaba destendida, con la almohada tirada en el suelo, y millones de cosas desordenada encima. Esto hizo que Yuzuriha se diera cuenta que la última cama era la que le correspondía. Se sentó en ella. Estaba un poco dura comparada a la deliciosa y celestial cama de Mü, pero aún así no estaba mal.

-Muy bien-Dijo Yuzuriha-Todo esta perfecto.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa dos chicas entraron al cuarto. La primera en entrar fue una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado que le llegaba a la espalda media. De complexion normal y con una máscara muy peculiar, ya que de su lado izquierdo es negra y de su lado derecho blanca. Portaba la armadura del lince. Estaba callada mientras que escuchaba a su compañera parlotear sin descanso.

-Y entonces la vi y le dije "Oh, Becky eres una..."-Al momento que vió a Yuzuriha dejó de hablar.

Su cabello era rubio y le llegaba a escasos centímetros de la cíntura, de complexion delgada y de curvas muy bonitas. Su máscara tiene una lágrima roja en el pómulo derecho mientras que todo lo demás es portaba la armadura del Pavo real.

-¿Y tú eres...?-La chica rubia se dirigió a Yuzuriha.

-Amm...yo soy su nueva compañera, y mi nombre es Yuzuriha-Dijo un poco apenada.

-Mucho gusto-Volvió a hablar la chica de antes-Mi nombre es Luna, la que no habla para nada es Neera pero no te preocupes, así es ella.

Yuzuriha soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Luna

-¿Y tu máscara?-Fue lo único que dijo Neera.

-No tengo-Fue la simple respuesta de Yuzuriha.

-No te preocupes, mañana te consigo una-Dijo con un tono alegre Luna

-Gracias-Le respondió con el mismo tono.

Después de un rato comenzaron a platicar conociendose un poco más entre risas y sorpresas haciendo que Yuzuriha se sintiera bien entre ellas.

-Entonces, por tu aspecto vienes de Jamir ¿no?-Pregunto Luna acostandose en su estrepitosa su forma de ser era más razonable que fuera de ella y no de Neera.

-Además es la hermana de Mü-sama-Habló Marín antes de que pudiera hacerlo Yuzuriha.

-¿Enserio?-La interesada esta vez fue Neera-Ha de ser increíble ver a un santo dorado de cerca.

-Pues, para mi es normal. Bueno será porque viví con uno toda mi vida

Yuzuriha se refería claramente a Shion pero todas obviamente lo interpretaron como si fuera Mü del que hablara.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Marín después de bostezar-Ya deberíamos dormir, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para el entrenamiento.

Neera y Luna soltaron un sonoro suspiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ya todas listas para dormir se quitaron las máscaras dejandolas cada una su propio estante que estaba a lado de sus camas.

En el primer rostro que se fijó Yuzuriha fue en el de Marín, la cual tenía ojos color avellana y enormes haciendo que tuviera una carita tierna. Después se fijó en Neera, su color de ojos eran un tono como la miel y un poco razgados y por último se fijó en Luna, sus ojos eran muy verdes y hermosos. Nunca había visto un tono de verde así en los ojos.

Después de haber conocido sus rostros apagaron la luz para al fin poder dormir.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Marín

Buenas noches-Dijeron las otras tres al unísono.


	10. Encuentro

**HOLO!**

**Bueno lamento la tardanza, solo que me fui de vacaciones y regrese mucho después de lo planeado XDDDDD**

**Y OMG LOL! En el anterior capitulo yo de estupida puse Dormin en vez de Dorian...GAH! hahahahahaha esque también estoy haciendo un fic de Shadow of the colossus y luego como los escribo casi al mismo tiempo se me confunden los nombres XDD por ejemplo (para los que conozcan el juego) Una vez confundí el nombre de Mono con el de Marín hahahaha y todos se quedaron como de "¿quien o.o?" XD así que lo siento si los saqué de onda *Extreme Facepalm* tal vez soy pariente de Peña Nieto...infraestr...infraestruchuration 3 hahaha ok no.**

**Entonces ya saben que fue lo que pasó si no les suena un nombre (ups)**

La alarma anunció la hora de despertar a las 6:00 a.m.

Luna fue la primera en quejarse y también la que se encargó de parar ese molesto "beep" que venía del aparatejo. A los pocos minutos las cuatro chicas se fueron alistando para el nuevo día que les esperaba.

Yuzuriha se puso su cloth de la grulla al igual que las demás se pusieron su cloth correspondiente además de sus máscaras. Luna tenía una de repuesto que estaba completamente en blanco por lo que se la regaló a la lemuriana. Al salir de la habitación y llegar a la sala, otras cuatro chicas salieron de la habitación que estaba al lado derecho.

Una de ellas era de cabello muy corto y de tono un tanto púrpura, no portaba ningún cloth. Posiblemente porque no lo conseguía todavía. Su máscara consistía en unas simples líneas en cada extremo de la máscara. La siguiente chica tenía un aura de maldad que desprendía de ella con casi un letrero que decía "Te me acercas, te mato", era difícil descifrar como era físicamente ya que toda su armadura(la cual era la serpiente marina) la tapaba de pies a cabeza...sería mejor no acercarse a ella. Las otras dos ya las había visto el día anterior una luchando contra la otra, sólo que una de ellas no llevaba máscara. Era la del cabello negro y de cuerpo bonito además de que llevaba el cloth de Cassiopeia.

Yuzuriha se le quedó viendo fijamente a la chica. Tenía ojos de color amarillo que impresionaba de solo verlos, su rostro era tan bello que hasta la misma Miss Universo hubiera salido llorando de tan solo verlo unos segundos. La chica se puso la máscara para esconder su rostro una vez que saliera de la pequeña cabaña, pero antes de salir ella también vio a Yuzuriha con intriga.

-Tú debes de ser nueva ¿me equivoco?

-S-si, yo soy Yuzuriha-Dijo torpemente.

-Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Miku-Dijo a la vez que le extendía la mano para estrecharla con la de Yuzuriha.

Una vez que extendió también su mano, Luna en un rápido movimiento quitó a Yuzuriha del camino evitando que sus manos hicieran contanto.

-¡No toques a Yuzuriha con tus sucias manos!-Gritó Luna en la cara de Miku.

Yuzuriha quedó sorprendida ante la actitud tan agresiva de Luna. Comenzó a preguntarse si era la única sorprendida porque además de que no podía ver la cara de las demás, ninguna se movió un solo centímetro al ver lo sucedido.

Miku soltó una _gran_ carcajada mientras daba media vuelta y se iba, la chica de pelo verde fue a lado de ella mientras que las otras dos fueron atrás.

¿¡De que se rie?!-Gritó de nuevo la rubia haciendo que resonara por toda la pequeña cabaña.

-Cálmate Luna, nisiquiera vale la pena.-Intentó calmarla Marín antes de que le saltara encima a alguien.

-¡Un día juro que le voy a partir su mandarina en gajos!

-Si te creo, pero ese día no va a ser hoy-Interfirió por primera vez Neera.-Vamos.

Todas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cabaña sin decir alguna otra cosa.

**-Me pregunto por qué se habrán comportado así -**Comentó Yuzuriha en su mente

**-No lo sé pero el carácter de esa tal Luna me encanta-**Dorian dijo entre una risa.

Yuzuriha volteó los ojos ante el comentario del demonio mientras iba a paso lento detrás de las otras tres chicas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la casa de aries Mü arreglaba distraídamente la armadura de acuario mientras que su pequeño aprendiz observaba fijamente el trabajo de su maestro.

-¿Mü-sama, se encuentra bien?-Preguntó el pequeño lemuriano.

-Si Kiki ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-El pelilila veía extrañado a su alumno.

-No lo sé...-Comenzó a hablar mientras columpiaba sus manos de atrás hacia adelante-Lo que sucede es que ha estado muy distraído desde que Yuzuriha está con nosotros, pero desde que ella se fue con las demás amazonas se ha puesto peor.

De pronto el lemuriano dejó de reparar la armadura para después ponerse de un color rojo vivo.

-N-no digas tonterías Kiki.-Comenzó a reparar la armadura de acuario de nuevo pero esta vez al doble de rápido que antes.

-Pero maestro ¡no son tonterías!-Habló un poco ofendido el pelirojo- De hecho, ha estado tan distraído que hasta ya se le olvidó que tenía que decirle a Shion-sama que sí encontró las herramientas en Jamir.

Mü al escuchar ésto, dejó que su cabeza se recargara en la armadura dorada de acuario cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Kiki comenzó a reírse.

-¿Lo ve? Hasta parece que usted está enamo-

-Kiki-Mü lo interrumpió para que no completara la frase-Hazme el favor de ir tú a decirle eso al maestro Shion.

Al principio el alumno puso una mueca de disgusto pero después asintió con desgana teletrasportandose hacia el salón del patriarca.

El lemuriano viendo que ya no se encontraba Kiki en la casa de aries llevó sus dos manos hacia su cabeza soltando un suspiro muy ruidoso que más que nada parecía un grito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la sala del patriarca Shion se encontraba sentado en su gran trono metido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

**-Ayer creí haber escuchado la voz de Yuzuriha otra vez...**-Se decía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Pero ésta vez había sonado tanreal, que hasta había creído que si hubiera terminado de mirar hacia atrás... la hubiera visto.

Después de pensar eso soltó una pequeña risa. El sabía perfectamente que ella había muerto mucho tiempo atrás...sólo que todavía no lo quería aceptar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuándo una teletransportación estaba sucediendo en la sala.

De una luz blanca muy resplandeciente salió el pequeño Kiki. El único que podía ser tan imprudente, como para llegar a la sala del patriarca sin permiso.

-Hola Kiki-Saludó con una sonrisa Shion.

-Shion-sama-Dijo no con muchas ganas el pelirojo-Me envía a decirle mi maestro, que encontramos las herramientas en Jamir como usted le dijo.

-Esas son buenas noticias Kiki, gracias por avisar-El tono paternal con el que habló Shion hizo que apareciera una gran sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño.

-Bueno, eso es todo.-Sin decir más Kiki estaba listo para regresar a la casa de aries.

Inconcientemente el patriarca volteó a ver el brazo de Kiki fijándose en el peculiar brazalete que llevaba puesto.

Inmediatamente reconoció ese brazalete.

-¡Espera!-Shion se paró de un brinco esperando que eso funcionara para detener a Kiki, afortunadamente así fue.-¿Dónde conseguiste ese brazalete?-Intentó controlar su alterada voz para no asustar a Kiki

-¿Esto?-Volteó a ver el brazo en el que traía su brazalete fijamente-Me lo regaló Yuzuriha.

Shion sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido por unos segundos. Los oídos le zumbaban y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente. Se sentó de nuevo en su trono para no perder el equilibrio. Intentó organizar sus ideas mientras que a la vez intentaba no perder la cabeza.

-¿Quién?-Quizo reafirmar lo que le había dicho el alumno de su alumno.

-Ah, claro-Kiki chasqueó los dedos-Yuzuriha es una chica que conocimos en Jamir, además de que es la amazona de la grulla.-Comenzó a explicarle al confundido(o eso era lo que creía que era) patriarca-Nos acompañó aquí al santuario, después se fue al recinto de las amazonas... La verdad es una chica muy amable y además sabe reparar armaduras como usted y Mü-sama-Dijo un tanto emocionado.

No podía ser cierto lo que decía Kiki...más bien, no podía ser mentira. Shion nunca había hablado con alguien sobre Yuzuriha, era imposible que supieran de su existencia a estas alturas. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

Kiki notó que Shion estaba un poco tenso además de que estaba sudando.

-Shion-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó angustiado.

-Si Kiki-Shion intentó sonreir para no preocupar al pelirojo-Eso es todo, ya puedes retirarte.

El niño asintió y se fue de ahí en lo que pareció un parpadeo.

Shion no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo y tenía que investigar que era.

Rápidamente se teletransportó hacia el norte del santuario dónde se encontraba el recinto de las amazonas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al llegar ahí comenzó a observar a las amazonas detrás de una reja, ya que, aún siendo el patriarca a lo máximo que podía llegar era hasta ese lugar ya que lo otro era _exclusivo_ para las amazonas.

Vió a centenares de chicas con variedad de tipos de máscaras y diferentes armaduras entrenando con todo su corazón buscando siempre ser las mejores.

Su vista se frenó cuando vió a dos amazonas que estaban de espaldas. Una era el águila y la otra era la grulla. Al parecer la amazona del águila le estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre el entrenamiento a la grulla.

Shion se hubiera caído si no hubiera estado agarrado con fuerza a la reja. De espaldas esa chica era idéntica, el mismo cabello rubio, la misma cola de caballo, la misma figura que mostraba cada vez que portaba su cloth...¿cómo era posible?

La analizó mejor y se dió cuenta que ésta chica no tenía ningún tatuaje en su brazo como lo llevaba Yuzuriha. Además, su cosmos no era el mismo, éste tenía algo muy poderoso y hasta llevaba en él rencor y odio...Esa chica se habrá parecido, pero no era ella.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Shion. De alguna forma, tenía esperanza.

Cuando se iba a dar media vuelta para irse, la amazona de grulla volteó hacia dónde estaba Shion. Aunque llevara máscara puesta, sabía él perfectamente que lo estaba viendo fijamente.

En sólo unos pocos segundos ese cosmos que llevaba la chica cambió por completo. Se volvió cálido, de compasión y de alguna forma perdió la cantidad de poder que llevaba antes...Era Yuzuriha.

No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, sólo estaba seguro de que era ella.

En esos minutos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

La estaba volviendo a ver después de creer que estaba muerta, pero de alguna forma ella no era la misma de siempre...

Tendría que averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

**YA! AL FIN! Se vieron! (Empieza a sonar "we are the champions" de Queen) hasta yo solita me emocione con el final =D XDDD**

**Bueno y ya que estoy de vacaciones y en mi home sweet home publicare el siguiente capitulo PRONTO promesa de boy scout...aunque me hayan expulsado de ahi /: hahahaha MENTIRA nunca lo fui. Prefiero desgastarme los ojos frente a una pantalla XDDD**

**SALUDOSSSS! Y UN BESO Y UN ABRAZ LOS AMO A TODOS! Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC MÁS 3 se los agradezco muuuuuuucho sin ustedes ya me hubiera cortado las venas con galletas de animalito n.n GRACIAS**


	11. Ahora o nunca

**HOLAAA! AHHH CUANTO TIEMPOOO! Shionlover está de vacaciones decían, actualizará pronto decían xD si me pasé de tiempo -.- pero he estado MUY ocupada de verdad ): no vuelvo a hacer promesas de boy scout hahahaha (por algo no me aceptaron**

**Bueno, disfruten este capitulo que lo hize con mucho amor para ustedes**

Ahí estaban. Viendose fijamente como si fuera prohibido voltear hacia otro lado.

Posiblemente se le hubiera acercado incocientemente si no existiera esa maldita reja que en esos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en un _gran _estorbo.

-Al diablo la reja-Dijo Shion para sí mismo en un tono casi inaudible.

Él era el patriarca y tenía el derecho de hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana, y si él quería pasar hacia el resinto de las amazonas lo iba a hacer.

Sus pensaminentos le recordaron a cuándo era adolescente. Intrépido y rebelde.

Hace mucho tiempo que no actuaba así, posiblemente no volvió a ser el mismo desde que terminó la guerra santa, o después de la "supuesta" muerte de su amiga...todo esto era demasiado incongruente.

La tensión era demasiada como para que su mente hiciera sus propias ideas y no saber cual era la verdadera, era ahora o nunca entrar.

Estaba listo para transportarse hacia el otro lado de la reja, pero fue interrumpido gracias a una mano que sintió en su hombro. Su mirada se volteó hacia la direccion de la persona que lo estaba tocando.

Era uno de los aspirantes a santo, era casi un niño que no pasaba de los 10 años de edad, su cabello era de un tono muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su personalidad era todo lo contrario a su apariencia apagada, su energía era infinita y gracias esto era que se aprovechaban de él usandolo como mensajero en el santuario.

Hola Thomas-Saludó con un tono pasivo Shion

-Shion-sama, ¿todo en órden?-Preguntó un poco alterado el muchacho

-Si Thomas, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno...

No se necesitaban palabras cuando el mismo Shion se percató que estaba literalmente trepado a la reja como si de un gato se tratara.

Rápidamente se bajó de la reja, poniendose erguido y tratando de mantener una compostura digna de un patriarca haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bueno, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Comenzó a carraspear un poco

-Si señor-Comenzó a hablar-Aioros-sama y Saga-sama lo están buscando desde hace rato.

Lo que faltaba. Hoy era el día en el que debía de escoger a su sucesor como patriarca.

Esos momentos era cuando detestaba ser partriarca. Gracias a este tipo de cosas fue que perdió a Yuzuriha...¡no quería perderla una segunda vez!, pero con este asunto sin resolver podría ser un problema para todo el santuario.

Shion soltó un suspiro muy sonoro.

La volvió a ver una última vez. Parecía una estatua, no movía ni un solo músculo, al parecer esto le estaba afectando mucho a ella también.

Le dedicó una sonrisa inconciente y vió como el cuerpo de ella tembló de pies a cabeza por unos segundos. Su acompañante, la amazona del águila, también volteó para ver que era lo que sucedía, llamó la atención de su acompañante y siguió explicando al igual que lo hacía momentos antes.

Al parecer ella estaba también ocupada, sería un buen momento para irse y poco después regresar.

-No tardaré, no tardaré, no tardaré-Repitió una y otra vez mientras se teletransportaba a la sala del patriarca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Se dio cuenta de que era yo**-Dijo para sus adentros Yuzuriha.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande, !por fin la había visto!

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue?-**Preguntó confundido Dorian

**-No lo sé...**

Su corazón latía fuerte. Por fin se habían logrado ver, pero como si nada se había vuelto a ir.

-¿Yuzuriha?-Marín volvió a obtener la atención de la grulla-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Su mirada volvió a perderse en la reja dónde había visto a la persona más importante para ella. Ahí, todavía se encontraba el chico de cabello negro, el que hace un momento le había comentado algo a Shion. Tal vez le dijo algo que hizo que tuviera que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible...o eso era lo que quería creer ella. En un momento iba a volver por ella para al fin reunirse de nuevo.

-Está bien...-El águila no se escuchaba muy convencida-En fin, creo que estarás bien sin mi.

Marín comenzó a caminar hacia lo lejos mientras hacía un gesto amigable con la mano para despedirse.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Yuzuriha extrañada

-Tengo que reunirme con mi alumno, después te veo.

-¿Alumno?-

Preguntó la chica pero al parecer no la escuchó ya que siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

Yuzuriha vió a Marín hasta que se perdió de su vista.

-**¿Qué esperas? Ve a preguntarle a ese tipo hacia dónde se fue tu noviecito.**

Yuzuriha se iba a quejar por la palabra "noviecito", pero en vez de eso, prefirió actuar inmediatamente antes de que se le escapara el pelinegro.

Corrió a paso veloz hacia la reja, y sin ningún esfuerzo la saltó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Disculpa-Llamó Yuzuriha

El chico dió un salito por la sorpresa de que la amazona llegara de la nada, pero no lo quizo hacer muy evidente sosteniendo su cara de seriedad

-El patriarca, ¿A dónde fue?

-Amm...posiblemente en estos momentos, esté hablando con unos santos dorados en la sala principal.

Por lo menos ahora la rubia sabía que estaba atendiendo un asunto importante, y que había posibilidades de que regresara cuándo terminara.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación como muestra de agradecimiento y después se dió media vuelta para volver al resinto de las amazonas.

**-¿¡Enserio vas a esperar a que regrese?!**-El tono de Dorian iba más allá de la sorpresa

Yuzuriha se frenó en seco.

**-Dorian, yo no pienso...**

**-Si, ya me di cuenta**-Dijo en un tono molesto-**Mira, me importa un soberano pepino cuáles sean tus razónes por no querer ir, pero de algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que has pasado _demasiadas _cosas cómo para perder una oportunidad así.**

**-Dorian...**

**-¿¡Que esperas?!-**La volvió a interrumpir-**¡Corre! ¡CORRE!**

Dorian tenía razón...si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

Sin pensarselo dos veces Yuzuriha corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado contrario al que iba.

**-Ahora o nunca-**Se dijo a ella misma mientras corría tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía.

**UGH! demasiado corto -.- cuanto lo siento Dx según yo éste iba a ser el capitulo más largo hasta ahora pero gracias al tiempo no puedo por eso lo voy a tener que dividir en dos...o hasta tres o.o porque si lo hacía todo en uno sólo lo hubiera publicado hasta vacaciones de Navidad Ö entonces, mejor lo divido n.n**

**Gracias a los que siguen este fic y me ponen review los amo con todo mi corachon :D y lamento tardarme mucho pero prometo que cuando me desocupe seguire con este fic...claro si ustedes quieren xD**

**SALUDOS! shionlover fuera.**


	12. Reunión

**Shionlover is back! YEAAAHHH! con un nuevo capitulo y es el que posiblemente todos esperaban :D con ustedes el capitulo 12 de este fic *aplausos y gritos de admiración***

**Posiblemente éste es uno de los capitulos que esperaba escribir con más ansias, entonces espero que les guste porque como siempre los hago con muchisisisisimo amor para ustedes...DISFRUTENLO**

Yuzuriha corrió como nunca, sentía que en cualquier momento se le iban a deshacer ambas piernas si seguía a ese ritmo, pero con o sin piernas iba a reunirse con Shion ése día.

Visualizó la primera casa a lo lejos, ella misma se sorprendió por la rápidez que había tenido. En menos de 5 minutos había cruzado una buena parte del santuario.

Se sintió aliviada cuando entró al templo y vió a Mü reparando unas armaduras de plata y Kiki, observando detalladamente lo que hacía su maestro.

Ella se frenó en seco justo en la entrada dejando sus pies descansar.

-¡Yuzuriha!-Exclamó Kiki féliz de verla.

Mü dejó de reparar la armadura para ver el rostro de la rubia, desgraciadamente ella ya llevaba una máscara como debía ser.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, su respiración era rápida y sonora. Mü estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la máscara hasta tendría la lengua de fuera jadeando.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó alarmado el pelilila.

Yuzuriha articuló la palabra "si" pero ningún sonido fue emitido y obviamente ellos no podían ver la contestación en sus labios. Intentó calmar su respiración un poco apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y respirando por la nariz en vez de la boca. Aún así se podía escuchar su respiración claramente.

-Estoy bien-Pudo decir después de unos minutos aún en un tono muy bajo y casi incomprensible, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza por si no habían entendido lo que había dicho.

Kiki se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano para llevarla a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

En un movimiento rápido la rubia se tiró en el sofá pesadamente cayendo de cara en el apoyabrazos y así, recargando todo su cuerpo en el asiento acomodándose como si fuera a dormirse.

No llevaba ni una décima parte del camino y ya estaba muerta. Se le revolvió el estómago imaginandose corriendo por las infinitas escaleras de los doce templos.

Algunas veces, cuándo todavía era alumna de Hakurei iban a la sala principal para visitar al antiguo patriarca de vez en cuándo. Pero a diferencia de esta situación, su maestro se podía teletransportar por dónde se le diera la regalada gana (incluyendo a personas que él quisiera llevar) gracias a el permiso de su hermano y patriarca Sage.

Si no había permiso había castigos muy severos, eso la obligaba a ir en pie hacia allá.

Con sus dos manos, tomó sus cabellos rubios para moverlos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente mientras evitaba una migraña.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

Mü esperó hasta que la respiración de Yuzuriha se tranquilizara un poco y preguntarle lo sucedido.

-Bien,¿Qué hiciste para terminar más muerta que viva?

-Corrí...-Hizo una pequeña pausa; aún le costaba hablar-Desde el recinto, hasta aquí en un poco menos de 5 minutos.

-El recinto está demasiado lejos-Kiki parecía muy sorprendido.-Bueno, por algo estás como estás.

Mü miró seriamente a su alumno después de ese comentario, pero el pequeño la pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa?-Volvió a hablar el pelirojo.

La rubia se sentó correctamente, recargando su espalda en el respaldo y con su cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo.

-Necesito ver al patriarca-Contestó la rubia.

-¿Y pasar las 12 casas con permiso de cada uno de los dorados? Además, no creo que mi maestro tenga el tiempo para verte en estos dí-

-Necesito-Interrumpió a Mü haciendo mucha énfasis en la palabra para esconder el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

Yuzuriha sabía que Mü tenía mucha razón, iba a ser prácticamente imposible lograr su cometido.

-Necesito-Repitió, esta vez en un susurro mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Mü siguió sin decir nada, sólo miraba detalladamente el rostro enmascarado de la rubia. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida hacia abajo.

-De hecho, no tienes que pasar las 12 casas-La rubia por fin alzó la mirada para escucharlo atentamente-Puedo teletransportate hasta allá si quieres.

La lemuriana se levantó del sofá de un salto acercándose al pelilila.

De un momento a otro parecía haber recuperado sus fuerzas.

¡¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?!-Su voz era muy intensa

-Claro, lo que quieras

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó ella con emoción.

Mü asintió con la cabeza para después tomarla de la mano y tetransportarse hacia la sala del patriarca...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llegaron justo a la salida de la casa de piscis, sólo tenían que subir las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de su destino.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo-Mü volteó a ver con una sonrisa a su "hermana"-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es tu asunto y tengo el presentimiento de que es algo muy personal como para que me lo cuentes.

Yuzuriha no dijo nada. Si dijera una sóla palabra sobre el asunto que está sucediendo, podría haber unas cocecuencias muy graves.

-Además, acabamos de dejar a Kiki solo. Será mejor que lo vaya a ver antes de se sienta ofendido.

Yuzuriha soltó una pequeña risita la cual acompañó el ariano.

-Nos vemos-Mü hizo una señal con la mano mientras una luz incandescente lo rodeaba hasta que desapareció junto con él.

Yuzuriha suspiró fuertemente mientras contemplaba la estructura por unos segundos. Después comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente.

Sus piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía fuertemente. Comenzó a subir las escaleras cada vez más rápido, tratando de bajar la tensión que sentía que su cuerpo no iba a resistir.

Cuándo se dió cuenta ya estaba volviendo a correr lo más rápido que podía como lo había hecho para llegar a casa de aries.

Ya casi llegaba...cerró los ojos para concentrarse en mantener la calma y las lágrimas, o no iba a llegar viva de los nervios.

Mientras tenía cerrados los ojos chocó con algo demasiado duro. Hizo que cayera de sentón y casi terminara rodando hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Ésta vez tenía los ojos cerrados pero por el dolor del golpe que había recibido. Cuándo los abrió para ver su casi asesino accidental, se dió cuenta de que había chocado con un santo dorado, portador de la armadura de géminis.

Era alto y de cabellos azulados, apuesto y con un rostro muy serio, su mirada fulminaba a la lemuriana con odio. Ésto hizo que se sintiera intimidada por el dorado.

Ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro, sólo estaban viéndose fijamente uno a otro...hasta que llegó otro dorado detrás de él.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y de mirada bondadosa (exactamente lo contrario del otro), le recordaba demasiado al santo de leo, Aioria, sólo que éste portaba la armadura de sagitario.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el castaño a Yuzuriha mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, a la próxima ten más cuidado pequeña.-Con su mano derecha, despeinó la cola de caballo perfecta de la lemuriana mientras caminaba hacia la casa de piscis, el santo de géminis lo siguió unos pasos más atrás que él.

Cuándo pasó a lado de Yuzuriha sintió un fuerte escalofrío pasar por toda su espalda.

Qué hombre más raro.

**-Ése tipo me da mala espina**-Dorian llamó la atención de la rubia

-**Creí que me iba a asesinar en cualquier momento.**

**-Hablo enserio, tiene un cosmos muy maligno como para ser un santo dorado...mejor anda con cuidado**.

La amazona asintió mientras que ésta vez caminó con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la entrada de la sala del patriarca.

Los pasillos eran largos y el lugar era sostenido por unos pilares gigantes de color blanco y excelentemente tallados haciendo que el lugar se viera hermoso.

Tal como lo recordaba.

Al fondo, había una puerta de madera fina donde otro santo dorado estaba esperando a que el patriarca lo llamara, y junto a él, un sirviente de cabellos rubios que acompañaba al santo.

Cuándo Yuzuriha se acercó pudo indentificar la armadura de tauro con sus grandes cuernos dorados. Era una bestia enorme, que pasaba fácil de los dos metros de largo y de seguro de ancho también.

El sirviente era un enano escuálido a comparación del toro dorado. Verlos juntos hasta era un tanto cómico.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Habló el sirviente con un tono de voz un tanto grosero.

-Amm...si, vengo a ver al patriarca

-Pues tendrás que esperar como lo está haciendo Aldebaran-sama.

Yuzuriha asintió y se puso a lado del dorado el cual sonrió al ver a la pequeña amazona.

De seguro si era cómico ver al sirviente que parecía un chihuahua, sería divertido ver a una niña que parece muñequita de trapo a lado de éste hombre.

-Será mejor que te sientes-Habló Aldebaran-El patriarca suele tardarse mucho con sus visitas.

Ella hizo caso omiso, sólamente se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados tratando se parecer calmada cuándo en realidad, estaba a nada de darle un paro cardiáco.

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**Preguntó Dorian.

**-Estoy a nada de vomitar-**Respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo

.

**-Tranquila, aprovecha este tiempo para calmarte un poco.**

La grulla comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y buscaba una paz interior que no llegaba de ningún lado.

15 minutos apróximadamente habían pasado cuándo la puerta de madera se había abierto, de la cuál salieron un santo de bronce y otro de plata. Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia Aldebaran y siguieron su camino fuera de ahí.

-Aldebaran-sama, puede pasar.

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza, después, le sonrió cálidamente a Yuzuriha.

-Las damas primero.

La amazona dió un respingo de la sorpresa, no se hubiera imaginado que ésto pasara.

-Gracias-Intentó hablar con un tono relajado, pero su garganta se había secado así que solo emitió un sonido ronco.

Se paró en frente de la puerta y la abrió lentamente sintiendo que era la cosa más pesada del mundo, de seguro porque había perdido todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hace unos minutos.

Cuándo la puerta iba por la mitad de abierta, alcanzó a ver un hombre de capa negra sentado gloriosamente en el trono. Ahí estaba.

-¿Que se te ofrece, Aldebaran?-Preguntó Shion con un tono serio.

Yuzuriha entró lentamente por la puerta mientras que la cerraba detrás de ella. Cuándo vió a los ojos a su amigo él estaba más que impactado, estaba paralizado sin mover un músculo.

-Hola-Dijo ella en un tono dulce.

-Yuzuriha-Habló Shion en un susurro.

-Aquí estoy-Una pequeña risa nerviosa salió inconcientemente.

Shion comenzó a acercarse a ella en grandes zancadas. Por unos segundos se vieron fijamente y justo después el se lanzó hacia ella para darle el abrazo más cálido que ella había sentido en su vida, y en la anterior también.

La tensión e impacto que tenía era demasiada, fue imposible soltar las lágrimas que creía que iba a derramar.

-Estás viva, estás viva-Comenzó a repetir una y otra vez sin soltarla.

-Si...algo así

Shion al escuchar esto dejó de abrazarla tomándola con ambas manos por los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos aunque tuviera la máscara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó con un gesto de preocupación

Verás...

La rubia trató de explicarle pero Dorian no se lo permitió.

-**¡NO!-**Gritó él con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la cabeza de Yuzuriha zumbara provocándole un ligero mareo.

-**¿Por qué no? Puedo confiar plenamente en Shion.**

**-Si involucras a gente, Emon también lo hará...No tendrá compasión.**

Su corazón dió un vuelco enorme. Estaba bien que ése imbécil la persiguiera hasta el fin del mundo, pero otra cosa era meterse con Shion. Simplemente no lo podía permitir.

-¿Yuzuriha?-Shion logró que la chica reaccionara.

-Es una historia muy larga, ¿Por qué no la dejamos para después?

Shion rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-De ahora en adelante, todo mi tiempo es tuyo. En todo lo que necesites, ahí estaré.

Esas palabras hicieron que por fin pudiera derramar una lágrima, se sentía demasiado féliz de estar con él

-Gracias-Dijo con el nudo en la garganta.

Shion le dió una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que mantuvo a Yuzuriha con ganas de seguir viviendo en muchas ocasiones atrás, todavía lograba ese efecto en ella.

-Bien, cuéntame lo sucedido.-Shion invitó a Yuzuriha a la alcoba que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la sala.

-Veras...-Trató de buscar las palabras indicadas-Sí morí ésa vez en la torre...sólo que de la nada estaba de nuevo con vida, siendo una persona diferente pero con el mismo físico y con mis recuerdos de mi anterior vida.

Shion escuchaba seriamente lo que le contaba su amiga del alma, no tenía mucha expresión.

-¿Y no encuentras o sabes alguna explicación para ésto?

La rubia sabía que tenía que mentir, era doloroso sabiendo que era el día de su reencuentro y tendría que mentir tan vilmente.

-No, la verdad no sé por qué sucedió esto.

El rubio calló por un momento, estaba muy pensativo y con la mirada concentrada en quién sabe dónde.

-Tal vez si voy a Starhill haya una respuesta. No te preocupes, encontraré el significado de ésto.

La rubia dió gracias a los dioses que llevaba la máscara puesta o si no su rostro la hubiera delatado desde un principio.

-Si, gracias-Su voz sonó un poco fingida pero el patriarca lo tomó desapercibido.

Tiempo después comenzaron a hablar, dijeron todo lo que tenían que sacar de sus almas. Yuzuriha contaba sus anecdotas aburridas en la torre, mientras que Shion hablaba sobre el estrés de ser patriarca.

Las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos, cuándo menos se lo esperaba, la rubia ya estaba al borde de caerse de cansancio.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó entre un bostezo.

-Debe ser casi la una de la mañana.

-¿¡La una de la mañana?!-Gritó exaltada

-Se pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido-Dijo entre una risa pero a la vez con nostalgia.

Ella dio una sonrisa triste.

¿Te veo mañana?

-¡Por supuesto!-Shion puso una cara de ofendido en forma de broma.

-Entonces...¿puedo teletransportarme con tu permiso? Porque no sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar hoy.

Shion soltó una carcajada

-Permiso concedido-Dijo en un tono fingido de superioridad.

Yuzuriha rodó los ojos.

Se sentía felíz de que aunque hayan pasado los años el Shion que había conocido era todavía ese chico tan cariñoso, bromista e inmaduro.

-Buenas noches Shion.-Se despidió ella.

-Buenas noches Yuzuriha.

La chica se teletransportó hacia su cabaña en el recinto...

Shion se quedó pensativo por un momento. Hace mucho que no se reía o sonreía como lo había hecho hoy. Definitivamente todo iba a mejorar en su vida de ahora en adelante.

De la nada, en su mente pasó un asunto que tenía pendiente desde hace varias horas atras.

-Oh dios mio-Dijo preocupado-¡Aldebaran!-Gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuzuriha entró en cunclillas a la cabañita para no despertar a nadie. Sorprendentemente se encontró con las luces encendidas y a Miku tomándo un café en la mesita de la pequeña cocina.

Llevaba una pijama de color rosa de dos piezas. No llevaba máscara, así mostrando su rostro tan bonito.

-¿Cómo te fue con el patriarca?-Preguntó despreocupada la pelinegra.

Yuzuriha se sorprendió.

-Cómo es que...-No pudo terminar la frase

-Te vi hablando con el mensajero en el día.-Le dió un sorbo a su café-¿Ya lo conocías antes?

-Sí-Dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

-Dicen que cuándo estaba jóven era muy apuesto.

**-Mucho más que apuesto**-Dijo Yuzuriha para sus adentros.

-Y además era un rebelde sin causa-Soltó un suspiro lento mientras ponía cara de enamoramiento-Así es mi hombre ideal.

-¿Ah sí?-Los adentros de la rubia comenzaron a arder con rabia.

-¡Ay si! Yo si le daba duro contra el muro.

-¿Perdón?-Las palabras de Miku la dejaron sin nada que decir. No sabía si estaba roja por los celos o por la misma barbaridad que acababa de decir.

Miku soltó una carcajada muy baja.

-Todavía eres muy inocente para estas cosas.

La rubia no dijo nada respecto a eso.

-Me voy a dormir-Su tono de voz se había vuelto muy seco-Buenas noches.

Yuzuriha abrió la puerta de su habitación cuidadosamente para no despertar a sus compañeras. Se quitó su armadura y la máscara para después ponerse su pijama.

Se recostó en su cama debajo de las sábanas de una forma cómoda lista para dormir.

**-Bonito día ¿no?**

**-El mejor de todos.**-Dijo Yuzuriha sonriente.

**YA! AL FIN! la hermosa reunión de nuestra parejita :) me encanta emocionarme yo solita con mi fic n.n bueno, muchas gracias a todos y todas los que han dejado su review enserio lo aprecio con todo el corazón y el alma porque si no fuera por ustedes me sentiría como una vaga sin rumbo xD**

**Gracias por leer y dejar review los quiero mucho mucho mucho.**

**SALUDOS!**


	13. Consecuencias

**Holaaa! **

**Cuanto tiempo! Juro que quería escribir un capítulo antes, solo que no me llegaba la inspiración por ningún lado. Pero me llegó AL FIN...el único problema es que son las 4 de la mañana y no tengo tiempo de revisar como quedó...entonces mañana corregiré los errores. Por lo mientras disfruten este capitulo.**

Al día siguiente, Yuzuriha se sentía de maravilla. Salió con un ágil brinco de su cama en cuanto sonó el despertador, para después comenzarse a vestir y arreglarse, esperando a que éste día sea tan bueno como el anterior.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta energía en las mañanas?-Se quejó Luna con un tono adormilado.

-A lo mejor no es humana-Dijo Marín con el mismo tono.

La grulla ignoró sus comentarios y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina y desayunar algo, pero hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que no había nada en el refrigerador, salvo jugo de naranja.

Tomó un vaso de cristal y vertió el jugo hasta la mitad del contenedor, por si alguien más quería y pudiera beber también.

Una pelinegra con cara molesta, pasó justo a lado de Yuzuriha y abrió el refrigerador estrepitosamente. Sus ojos casi malignos, eran tan oscuros como su cabello, tenía facciones toscas haciendo que algún niño, pudiera salir huyendo pensando que ahí terminaría su corta vida.

La rubia nunca la había visto, provocando que se le quedara viendo fijamente tratando de reconocerla.

La mujer, furiosa azotó la puerta del refrigerador.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Era obvio que estaba molesta porque el refri se encontraba vacío, pero para la rubia, ésto había sido más que una reacción exagerada.

-¿¡Qué me ves?!-Gritó agresivamente.

Entonces, la rubia se dió cuenta de que estaba viendo a la pelinegra atónita por lo que hizo. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue apartar la vista de manera rápida y sin decir nada. En un recuerdo fugaz, llegó a su mente la misma aura oscura que emitía esa chica, a la que conoció con la armadura de la serpiente marina. Era ella.

No había visto su físico, gracias a la enorme armadura que llevaba. Pero ahora podía darse cuenta que tenía razón en como era su carácter...sería mejor que mantuviera la distancia con ella, como lo dijo antes.

Terminó su jugo de un trago, y salió prácticamente volando de ahí.

**-Que mujer más loca**-Comentó Dorian.

**-No sé como una persona con tan maligno cosmos, puede ser amazona**-La rubia todavía se estremecía al recordar lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

-**Concuerdo contigo.**

Caminó por el recinto hasta encontrar un espacio amplio para tele transportarse hasta la sala del patriarca.

**-¿No se te olvida algo?-**Insinuó Dorian.

Yuzuriha mentalmente comenzó a repasar las cosas que necesitaba para salir, pero no encontraba qué era lo que quería decir Dorian.

-**Te daré una pista-**Dijo un tono burlón.-**No debes salir sin ella...**

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando su bendita máscara a la que estaba condenada. Maldijo por lo bajo al haber olvidado lo más esencial.

De mala gana tuvo que regresar a la cabaña, encontrándose en el camino a Luna junto con la peliverde de la otra habitación. Si mal no lo recordaba, su nombre era Shaina.

-Amm...-Luna comenzó a señalar su propia cara, insinuando lo obvio.

-Lo sé-Dijo la grulla en un suspiro.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes la ley de la máscara?-Habló la peliverde indignada.-La ley dice que bajo ninguna circunstancia...

-Te debes de quitar la máscara-La interrumpió Yuzuriha-Debido a que ésto demuestra que somos equitativas a los hombres, dejando nuestra feminidad por un lado, y por ésta razón se _supone_ que no debes de mostrar el rostro a un hombre, ya que es lo más vergonzoso para nosotras, y cuando es visto tenemos la opción de matar al hombre o amarlo.-Terminó de decir.

Pareciera que hubiera memorizado la frase de algún libro y lo hubiera dicho con tal simpleza, por las veces que ha repetido esa parte.

-Si sabes todo eso, ¿Por qué no llevas tu máscara?-Aún hablaba indignada.

-Porque se me hace una ley muy estúpida.

Shaina ahogó un grito sin creer lo que había escuchado. Yuzuriha sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no te preocupes, iré por mi máscara de todas formas.-La lemuriana se acercó un poco más a la peliverde-Tal vez algún día entiendas lo que digo.-Terminó de decir en un tono dulce, mostrando que no quería ningún conflicto con ella, solo daba su punto de vista.

Siguió su camino hacia la cabaña, que ya se encontraba vacía. Entró a su habitación y tomó su máscara en blanco, poniéndosela de mala gana.

Como no había nadie, pensó que era seguro tele transportarse ahí para no perder el tiempo...

En menos de un segundo ya había llegado a la sala del patriarca, que increíblemente no había nadie esperando poder hablar con Shion.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la colosal puerta de madera, pero antes de que la pudiera abrir, un chico misterioso, con cabello largo y rubio, con los ojos cerrados y llevaba un extraño punto justo en el centro de su frente.

Su mente la llevó en aquella ocasión, dónde tuvo que pelear contra unos espectros junto a Yato y Tenma en Jamir. Ahí recibieron ayuda del santo dorado de virgo, Asmita.

La rubia se sorprendió de ver el increíble parecido que tenía éste nuevo santo de virgo, a Asmita.

Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, pareciera como si la estuviera viendo fijamente y un tanto extrañado, para que en un par de segundos, sus facciones cambiaran a unas de sorpresa.

Yuzuriha prefirió no hacer contacto visual y solamente esperar a que el se marchara. El santo dorado de virgo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la rubia aún con los ojos cerrados.

-**¿Crees que haya notado algo raro?-**Preguntó a Dorian.

-**Espero que no...-**Dorian sonaba un poco alterado.

-¿Yuzuriha?-La voz de su amigo del alma, resonó desde dentro de la habitación.

-Ah, hola-Dijo un poco nerviosa mientras entraba.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Si, es solo que me impactó el parecido que tenía ése santo con Asmita.

Shion se rió por lo bajo.

-Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de similitudes que tienen estos santos, comparados a los de la guerra pasada.

-Me imagino-Dijo entre una risa.

Shion de nuevo la invitó a salir a su alcoba para que pudieran platicar mejor. Ahí, ella recargó sus brazos cruzados en el barandal, mientras veía la vista del santuario y escuchaba atentamente a Shion.

Habló por un buen rato sin parar, pero eso no le molestaba a ella, al contrario, para ella ése era el sonido más melodioso que podía escuchar. Después dejó que ella hablara y le contara como era su nueva vida en el recinto.

-No está mal-Explicó-Aunque, algunas de mis compañeras de cabaña están un poco...

-**Lo sabe**-Interrumpió Dorian a Yuzuriha-**Ése rubio sabe que hay algo mal contigo.**

Yuzuriha frenó en seco sus palabras haciendo que Shion la viera extrañado.

-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**-Preguntó asustada.

**-No lo sé...Él tiene algo diferente a los demás.**

La lemuriana recordó que Asmita también era diferente. Podía ver y detectar cosas que otros no podían, gracias a que él podía comunicarse con Buda.¿Podría ser que éste santo también tuviera ése don?

Su cuerpo comenzó a tener escalofríos que obviamente notaba Shion. Pero en ése momento no importó, estaba a nada de que fuera delatada por un santo dorado.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya. Su mirada se dirigió a los ojos profundos de Shion, la miraban con preocupación.

-Dime qué es lo que te pasa-Dijo casi en una súplica-Sé que me escondes algo.

-No sé de que me hablas-Logró articular la oración para mentirle.

Él negó suavemente la cabeza.

-Tus cosmos cambia a uno muy poderoso que no es el tuyo, como si te controlara.

-No me controla-Admitió, pero en menos de un segundo se arrepintió.

Acababa de darle la razón en que había un segundo cosmos dentro de ella. Se quería golpear a sí misma por haber dado ésa información.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?-Insistió-Dímelo, tú sabes que me puedes confiar todo.

Éstas últimas palabras hicieron que dudara Yuzuriha.

-Shion yo...-Intentó decir algo.

**-No digas nada**-Ésta vez el que suplicaba era Dorian.

**-Pero él también sospecha algo. Tal vez...nos pueda ayudar.**

El patriarca esperaba a que Yuzuriha hablara, pero no recibía respuesta.

-**¿En verdad lo quieres meter en una guerra que ni es suya? ¿En verdad quieres que el idiota de Emon también lo busque a él?**

Por un momento dejó de respirar la rubia. Atrajo ambas manos contra su pecho imaginando lo peor. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente tratando de dispersar pensamientos torturantes.

**-Yo te he dicho infinidad de veces las consecuencias, ¿Quieres que las sufra?**

-No, no, no-Comenzó a decir en apenas un susurro.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Shion preocupado.

-**Solo piensa ésto...¿Quieres ver muerto a Shion?**

Una infinidad de imágenes del momento en que fue asesinada comenzaron a flasehear por su cabeza como fotografías. La última imagen fue la de ella tirada en el suelo muerta, poco después ella desapareció y poniéndose Shion en su lugar.

Ella no quería que Dorian siguiera hablando. No quería seguir escuchando como la torturaba con palabras. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza como nunca, no podía parar las voces en su cabeza, todas provenientes de Dorian advirtiéndole lo que sucedería.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó lo más alto que pudo.

Inmediatamente las voces se callaron, incluyendo la respiración de Shion quien estaba impactado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Yo...-Intentó explicar, pero ahora estaba aterrada de que se le escapara decirle alguna mínima cosa.

Lo mejor sería largarse de ahí.

**¿Que tal? ¿Un asco? ¿Una miseria? ¿Quieren llorar y después asesinarme como Emon a Yuzuriha? Ustedes dejen un review y dejenme saber lo que piensan...Sé que me tarde mucho pero como siempre lo hago con amor y agradezco que lean éste fic tan mediocre.**

**SALUDOS!**


	14. Tragedia

**Hola! Estoy viva! ustedes lo están? **

**Damn nunca creí que me tardaría en escribir éste capítulo. Es solo que la escuela me trae muy atareada y mi imaginación estaba a seis metros bajo tierra. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones fue el momento perfecto para subir el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

De alguna forma logró huir de ahí sin que le fallaran sus piernas. Lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras corría escaleras abajo hacia la casa de piscis, hasta que tuvo que frenar en seco gracias a un jardín de rosas que ahora se encontraba en frente de ella.

Si mal no recordaba, las rosas de la última casa tenían un veneno mortal que llegaban a asesinarte en tan solo unos segundos. Dió unos pasos atrás y se dejó caer de sentón, escondiendo su rostro enmascarado entre sus rodillas.

Se sentía como una basura. La Yuzuriha de antes nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante. La Yuzuriha de antes hubiera dado frente al conflicto con valentía...ahora solo existe una Yuzuriha con miedo a ser herida, una simple niña indefensa que no puede proteger a su ser más querido, el único que le quedaba.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la cabeza de tan solo imaginar la reacción de Shion después de haber huido. El cosquilleo siguió por todo su cuerpo hasta que la obligó a levantarse furiosa. En verdad no podía creer en su forma de actuar.

**-Mira, yo...-**Dorian intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido.

**-Calla-**Dijo en un tono sereno, pero al mismo tiempo molesto**-Tengo que recuperar la confianza en mi misma-**La grulla comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda por el escalón.**-Tengo que volver a ser la yo de antes y así, venceré mis miedos-**Una sonrisa de determinación apareció en su rostro.**-Y así lograré enfrentarme a todo lo que me detiene...Como la Yuzuriha que solía ser.**

Dorian comenzó a reírse.

**-De verdad tú no dejas de sorprenderme.**

La rubia pudo imaginarse al pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en esos momentos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El patriarca no pudo hacer nada, lo único que logró hacer fue observar paralizado la partida repentina de su amiga.

Le frustraba no entender nada. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Yuzuriha? Había dicho que había un cosmos más en ella, ¿Por qué?

Tenía que averiguarlo de una forma u otra, y al ver que la rubia no cooperaba, solo hay un lugar donde todavía existen esperanzas de encontrar respuestas.

Starhill.

Ése lugar repleto de sabiduría tan sagrado que solo el patriarca se le tenía permitido entrar. Ahí existen tantos libros que por lo menos debía haber una pista de que era lo que estaba escondiendo Yuzuriha.

Inmediatamente se teletransportó hacia Starhill. Llegando, dió un suspiro mientras observaba el centenar de libros y pergaminos que tenía frente a él. No sabía por donde empezar.

Comenzó a leer acerca de la reencarnación, doble cosmos en una persona, incluso buscó sobre personalidad doble.

Su mirada se dirigió a un subtitulo del libro polvoriento que estaba leyendo. Le llamó mucho la atención ya que era un nombre de una persona...

-Dorian-Dijo el nombre en voz alta. Era un artículo pequeño que solo ocupaba una página.

Comenzó a leer cautelosamente lo que estaba escrito. Hablaba sobre un chico que había nacido con dos cuernos y fue acusado de ser demonio, a sus veintitrés años fue asesinado. Se dice que después de eso logró desatar un poder semejante al de un dios, pero al no poder regresar a la Tierra usará a un desafortunado humano para ser liberado. Éste humano se dirá que tiene un destino maldito.

Era lo único de lo que hablaba.

Shion se quedó congelado unos minutos, relacionando lo que había leído con lo sucedido hace ya tantos años.

Su amiga había sido asesinada también a sus escasos veintitrés años. Pero eso no fue lo que le impactó más, sino lo último que decía.

-"Destino maldito"-Repitió Shion aún perdido en sus memorias.

El anciano que se encontró aquella vez dijo exactamente lo mismo. Habían asesinado a su amiga porque tenía un destino maldito.

El patriarca comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto. ¿Enserio Yuzuriha era la condenada a ésto?, pero si era en realidad así, ¿cual es el motivo de haberla asesinado, para después reencarnar?

Shion comenzó a buscar de nuevo entre libros y pergaminos, ésta vez, de una manera muy desesperada.

Después de unas horas de estrés, logró encontrar más información sobre "el destino maldito" comenzó a leer, ésta vez un tema mucho más largo que casi llegaba a las cincuenta hojas.

Comenzó a sudar mientras leía las cosas que decía sobre Dorian y la víctima que escogió para sus cometidos. No se podía creer lo que leía, no quería creer que en realidad la mujer que amaba tuviera que pasar por cosas así. Lo peor de todo, es que ella no se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder.

Tembloroso, cerró el libro y después lo dejó caer al suelo a falta de fuerzas.

-Tengo que advertirle-Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

Segundos después logró salir de su estado de shock y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de Starhill, pero una sombra en la puerta provocó que frenara.

Había pasado mucho tiempo buscando información, tanto que ya la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, y gracias a la luz de ésta, logró ver bien a la persona frente a él.

-¿Saga?-Preguntó confundido el patriarca al reconocer la sombra-¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido no respondió. Se veía mal...simplemente, mal. Respiraba agitadamente y con la cabeza baja. Shion comenzó a preocuparse por su casi hijo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Shion.

El peliazul clavó su vista en los ojos de Shion. Tenía los ojos rojos que lo hacían ver como un completo psicópata combinados con una sonrisa macabra.

El ex ariano no pudo hacer nada, salvo quedarse sorprendido al ver a Saga de ésa forma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El frío la atravesó y la hizo despertar asustada. Estaba bañada en sudor y temblaba, además de que le costaba mucho trabajo respirar sintiendo como su pecho se le contraía con fuerza, dolorosamente. Escuchaba su propia sangre correr en el interior de su cabeza. Volteó a ver a Luna, Marin y Neera. Seguían dormidas.

A los segundos después dejó de pensar en eso volviendo a lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Intentó llamar a Dorian con su mente pero le fue inútil ya que su cabeza no estaba completamente despejada como para pensar de manera racional. Intentó calmar su respiración antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó pensar en cosas alegres pero no funcionó.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de una forma intensa. Saltó de su cama y cayó de rodillas. Tenía las piernas débiles por esa sensación terrorífica por la que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tuvo una fugaz idea de que podía ser por Dorian o hasta por el mismo Emon.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y se levantó del suelo, se acercó hacia la ventana pegando su frente contra el cristal. Intentó calmarse mientras sentía el frío de la ventana y veía la luna colosal que estaba hasta la cima del cielo.

Algo grave estaba sucediendo.

**Ugh me siento mal por hacerle esto a Shion y Yuzuriha ):...MENTIRA! soy malvada mwahahahahaha! hahaha ok no xD no me linchen, yo solo hago mi trabajo como escritora (si es que le puedo llamar así) de drama Dx Espero no haberlos traumado con ésto, pero piensen esto ¡El fic aún no termina! Todavía hay esperanza...o no? quien sabe xD **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me han seguido alrededor de todo éste tiempo. Las amo hermosas realmente estoy agradecida n.n y también a todos los demás que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto y les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber como me está quedando.**

**SALUDOS!**


	15. Un nuevo sentimiento

**Holaaaa! Dios cuanto tiempo, pero esque mi pobre computadora se descompuso y no había forma de poder escribir hasta que me compre una nueva. Además de que todo el avance que había hecho murió junto con mi lap...un día muy triste, pero estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste.**

-¿Yuzuriha?-Una voz muy suave hizo reaccionar a la rubia.

Sintió una mano moverla con mucha delicadeza. Yuzuriha sintiéndose un poco mareada, alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Los ojos esmeralda de Luna reflejaban preocupación.

A lado de ella se encontraban Neera y Marín, pero a diferencia de Luna, ellas ya portaban sus máscaras.

La grulla comenzó a mirar confusa todo a su alrededor, se sorprendiendo al ver hacia abajo y notar que se encontraba en el suelo. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó anoche, a excepción de el inquietante sentimiento de dolor. Lo más probable es que se hubiera desmayado.

Intentó levantarse, pero un mareo le llegó provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de nuevo al suelo.

-No esta bien-Esta vez habló Neera.

-Estoy bien-Habló la rubia con un tono firme.

No lo estaba. Algo la seguía inquietando por dentro, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus oídos zumbaban.

Temblorosa, logró levantarse, esta vez, sin perder el equilibrio. De seguro tenía un aspecto horrible, el rostro asustado de Luna no era buena señal.

-¡Yuzuriha!-La voz de Dorian retumbó por toda su cabeza-Por fin despiertas.

-Dorian, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Algo malo sucedió anoche.-Esto no impactó a la rubia, ya lo esperaba.

Intentó mantenerse calmada.

-No sé lo que pueda suceder, pero estaré lista cuando Emon venga y-

-Yuzuriha, ésto no tiene que ver con Emon.

A la rubia le importó poco que las demás estuvieran ahí observando su cambio de expresiones.

-Yuzu…-

-Estoy bien-Interrumpió a la amazona del águila.-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confusa.

-Tiene que ver con Shion.

Y de nuevo la misma sensación que estaba sintiendo ayer, estaba inundando el cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿¡A qué te refieres?!-Hubo un silencio por unos segundos que torturaron a la amazona como nunca-¡Dorian!-Gritó su interior desesperadamente.

-Ayer dejé de sentir su cosmos...y eso significa una cosa-El corazón de Yuzuriha dejó de retumbar en su pecho.-Shion está muerto.

-Oh…-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

En un instante todo se volvió negro, lo último que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo…

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, observando cada detalle de la habitación en donde se encontraba. La reconoció de inmediato, era la habitación de Mü. La debieron de haber llevado ahí después de desmayarse.

Aunque estuviera despierta, sentía que aún estaba dormida. Se sentía débil, toda ella temblaba como gelatina, vio sus manos más pálidas de lo normal.

-En verdad lo siento-Habló el demonio.

-No hay por qué disculparse.-su voz era muy serena-Éstas cosas suceden. Cuando vaya en la tarde a visitar a Shion hablaré con él de lo que sucedió.-Soltó una risa débil.-Nos reiremos mucho de ésto...sí, los dos.

-Yuzuriha…

-¡Los dos juntos!-Gritó a todo pulmón.-¡Lo iré a ver esta tarde, y reiremos juntos!-Incontables lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.-¡Él no está muerto! ¡No lo está!-Comenzó a sollozar y gritar al sentir un dolor que la quemaba por dentro.-¡SHION!-Gritó su nombre de forma desgarradora.

La amazona de grulla se había quebrantado.

-Te prometo que lo vengaremos.-Las palabras de Dorian lograron recuperar un poco de a cordura de Yuzuriha.

-¿Qué?

-Fue asesinado por alguien.

Otra vez comenzó a llorar, pero ésta vez intentó mantener su cordura, tenía que escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Dorian.

-¿Por quién?-Habló entre sollozos.

-Eso no lo sé...pero lo averiguaremos te lo prometo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, terminando así la plática con Dorian.

-Oh, ya despertaste-Entró el caballero de aries con una bolsita en la mano.-Traje medicina.

Yuzuriha se sintió aliviada al saber que Mü estaba fuera del templo cuando se quebrantó. Rezó por que Kiki estuviera afuera también.

-¿Y Kiki?-Preguntó secándose las lágrimas rápidamente, aún así el pelilila se dió cuenta que había llorado.

-Entrenando, pero ¿Te encuentras bien?-Se sentó en la cama a lado de ella, dejando la medicina por un lado.

-Oh, Mü-Sin resistir abrazó al ariano fuertemente. Ella sabía lo que era perder a su maestro, debía sentirse terriblemente en estos momentos él también.

-¿T-Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó nervioso.

-¿N-No lo sabe?-Preguntó sorprendida a Dorian

-Al parecer no...mejor no digas nada y síguele la corriente.

-Estoy bien, es solo que el desmayo me alteró un poco.

Se separó de Mü y vio su rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Tú estás bien?-Preguntó al verlo de esa forma.

-S-si, no te preocupes...te traeré un vaso con agua.-El lemuriano salió disparado del lugar.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, la lemuriana se lanzó contra la almohada volviendo a sentir sus ojos llorosos.

-No entiendo lo que ocurre.-Dorian llamó la atención de Yuzuriha de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco, pero juro que encontraré al asesino y yo misma lo mataré.-Apretó con fuerza las sábanas tratando de controlar su ira.

Por primera vez, Yuzuriha sintió el sentimiento de odio puro...

**Soy mala, MUY mala lo sé pero no puedo evitar ser así mwahahahahahaha ahora a nuestra protagonista es a la que le toca sufrir. La verdad es que aquí son las 4:00 am y no he dormdo nada desde ayer y me estoy muriendo así que mañana veré como quedó y que es lo que tengo que modificar, por lo mientras gracias por leer y agradezco a todas las que siempre me han apoyado, no saben como me hace feliz leer sus reviews, de verdad gracias :)**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
